


There You'll Be

by Rhapsody0607



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Queertical Role
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody0607/pseuds/Rhapsody0607
Summary: Titanic is the grandest ship in the world, set to sail from Shetai to Vyon. The list of people aboard include the wealthy, middle-class, poor, and even royalty. Rukiya, the reluctant crown prince of Vyon, feeling suffocated by the weight of returning to Vyon for her coronation hates what Titanic represents. Ryleigh and Seirixori, two orphans who only have each other, have been traveling the world together for several years, win their tickets on Titanic in a lucky game of poker.Misfortune, love, and power all collide in this Titanic AU for our DnD characters that no one asked for.





	1. The chapter where they meet

She’s peering out the window at the beautiful ship. It should make her feel excited, but it only makes her feel numb. Titanic is the grandest ship of the sea - by far the largest and most luxurious ocean liner to sail to date. Rukiya left Vyon for Shetai several months ago. Truthfully, she needed a break from Vyon, the palace, her family, but most of all, her responsibility, especially after Rinan died. A week ago she received a letter from her father:

 

_ Badru, _

 

_ I have been understanding in your need to get away from your responsibilities. I hope we’ve given you enough time to heal, but I must insist you return to Vyon next week. Your 18th birthday is approaching and we must prepare for your coronation. I know that leading a country requires personal sacrifice, and I’m sorry you’ve felt that burden because of my decisions. Rinan was a good man, but he made choice and soon, you will too. _

 

_ Your mother and I love you, _

 

_ Dad _

 

She hasn’t told them yet. It didn’t feel right to tell her parents via letter about her journey to self discovery, about being a child of Vydea. Over the last few months she’s felt more confident about becoming Rukiya and leaving Badru behind, but now her father’s letter feels heavy in her pocket, and her ticket feels like lead in her hand.

 

The car comes to a stop and the driver opens the door, allowing Rukiya to step out into the sunlight. 

 

Her driver says, “It’s the largest ship ever made. Grandiose, and unsinkable I hear.” 

 

“It is unsinkable! The gods could not sink this ship-” Connell Barham responds, but his sentence is cut off by a White Star employee asking about their luggage. He hands the employee some bills, paying his way out of doing any real work. Connell’s family is prominent in Riverrun, and she assumes her family sent him as a kind of liaison for her journey home. 

 

She’s moving through crowd, Connell a pace behind her. The smell of thousands of people all clamoring aboard, the screaming of gulls overhead, and the noise of car horns all overwhelm her, suddenly the journey home feels real. Her brain shutters, she pushes the panic to the back of her mind as she straightens and marches up the boarding ramp. No one is forcing her to go, so why does it feel like she’s being dragged back to Vyon in chains.

 

\---

 

Ryleigh is unusually calm considering her days don’t normally involve high-stakes, all-in poker games. Her eyes glance at Seirixori, who is studying her cards with practiced indifference. She doubts that their opponents can tell, but she can read her best friend like a book - and Seirixori’s book is telling her that she has a bad hand. 

 

Seirixori leans over and mumbles, “Ryleigh, you bet everything we have.”

 

She knows Seirixori reads her just as well. “When you have nothing, you have nothing to lose,” Ryleigh says, smoke escaping with each word from the cigarette caught between her lips. 

 

Their opponents exchange some words in a language neither Ryleigh nor Seirixori know, before one of them drops a card onto the table. Ryleigh swaps one of her cards for his. When she adds it to her hand she tries not to break her mask of apathy - she’s one card away from a full house. 

 

In front of them, in a pile on a scratched wooden table, is everything they own. Coins, a few small bills, Ryleigh’s pocket watch, and even Seirixori’s multi-use knife sit beside the ultimate prize - two tickets to Titanic. Two tickets that will take them to Vyon and hopefully better circumstances. Ryleigh hasn’t been that close to Ascus in years, not since her brother was executed. 

 

With a steady hand, she discards a card and draws one from the deck. Praying to the gods that she and Seirixori won’t be sleeping on the streets tonight, Ryleigh looks at her hand - a full house. It takes everything she has not to jump up and down right then. 

 

“Alright, moment of truth. Someone’s life is about to change,” Ryleigh says to the table, putting out her cigarette cooly. 

 

As each player reveals their cards, Ryleigh’s heart beats faster. Seirixori has nothing and slams her cards on the table with a clenched jaw and glare at Ryleigh. The girl sitting across from Ryleigh throws down nothing as well. Ryleigh’s heart is pounding so hard she’s having trouble remaining calm. The man to Ryleigh’s right smirks at her, and Ryleigh’s heart sinks for a moment until he set his cards down.

 

“Uh oh, two pair.” Ryleigh taps her hand nervously against the table, before apologizing to Seirixori. 

 

“Damnit, Ryleigh! You bet  _ everything _ we have-” Seirixori starts, but then she realizes Ryleigh’s violet eyes are dancing with humor.

 

Ryleigh throws her cards on the table and leans back in her chair, sneering at the opposing pair. “Full house.” 

 

Suddenly the table is a flurry of activity - the woman across from Ryleigh grabs hold of Ryleigh’s shirt and pulls back to punch her, she grits her teeth in preparation, but instead of punching Ryleigh, she slams her fist into her partner. Ryleigh lets out a small laugh before Seirixori’s arms are thrown around her neck.

 

“You did it! We’re going to Vyon!” Seirixori yells. 

 

The barkeep barks out and gestures to the clock behind him, “No, mate. Titanic is going to Vyon - in five minutes.”

 

“Shit!” Ryleigh breathes, all the elation of the last minute evaporates in a second and leaves panic in its wake. Snatching the tickets, Ryleigh starts sweeping their other winnings into a canvas bag while Seirixori holds it open. 

 

They both go flying out the door, sprinting together through the crowd, running flat out towards the ship of dreams. 

 

\---

 

The drone of senseless conversation fills Rukiya’s ears as she picks at her appetizer. 

 

Initially, she had been excited for this meal. Mr. Nolanos, the Chief Engineer of Titanic, had invited her to lunch to discuss the ship and the process of its construction. Unfortunately they were joined by other politically important people. 

 

Lord Tilner Aidwess, the Director of White Star line, is a half-elven man wearing a dark brown perfectly tailored suit. He’s in deep discussion with Connell about Titanic’s forges. Mr. Barham is a human man with dark, short hair and a well-trimmed beard, he has a deep tan color to his skin and is wearing a brilliantly purple suit. Rukiya knows he’s attractive, but she also knows Connell plays politics, and with charm like his - why wouldn’t he? 

 

Lord Nadeer Freastawl is sitting at their table too, but he looks bored by the conversation on forges and modern engineering. Instead he’s talking to a dwarven woman named Gunnloda Frostbeard, she’s dressed in a beautiful dwarven dress. Rukiya likes her; Gunnloda’s fiery and doesn’t tolerate being talked down to. Several times, Connell attempted to interject or talk over her, he was shut down so quickly by her snark that Rukiya had to stifle her laughter. 

 

Their waiter arrives, interrupting the conversation. “I apologize for the delay, gentlemen,” when she sees Gunnloda she quickly adds, “and Lady Frostbeard.” 

 

Rukiya studies their waiter for moment, she’s a tall elf with bronze skin and dark eyes. She has wispy white hair that’s currently pulled into a elegant bun at the back of her head. She’s probably around Rukiya’s age, though she can’t be sure based on looks alone.

 

“My name is Ravaphine and I’ll be your waiter this afternoon, what can I get for you?” She’s cheerfully quirky, and Rukiya almost feels something akin to envy at the ease this woman has in being herself.  Rukiya’s throat tightens and with shaky hands, she pulls out her cigarette case and lights one; it’s one of the few things that calms her these days. 

 

They all order food and drinks before the conversation returns to Titanic. 

 

“I wanted to convey size, power, and above all, strength,” Lord Aidwess says.

 

“Lord Aidwess, do you know of a famous doctor from Vatru named Freud? His theories on the male preoccupation with size may be of particular interest to you,” Rukiya pointedly asks while taking a long drag of her cigarette. 

Rukiya hears a snort; it’s Mr. Nolanos choking on his food, trying to hide his laughter. Gunnloda doesn’t even attempt to hide her smile and even winks at Rukiya.

 

Connell gives her a disapproving tut before he reaches over and plucks the cigarette from her fingers, “The crown prince of Vyon shouldn’t partake in such a nasty habit. And you shouldn’t insult those aboard.” 

 

She can’t take it anymore; she needs air. “Excuse me.” 

 

Fleeing the room was probably cowardly, Rukiya muses as she makes her way far from the dining hall to the upper deck. She can almost hear her father lecturing her in the back of her mind. 

 

She leans on the edge of the balcony overlooking the lower deck and takes a deep breath. As much as the sea terrifies her, she can admit that there’s some degree of freedom in looking to the horizon and seeing nothing but ocean. 

 

Her eyes skim over the lower decks; she starts observing the second and third class passengers - their easy smiles, their comfortable clothing. It feels like everything she’s wearing is a symbol of the cage her life has become - her three piece suit, the tie around her neck, her pinching, shiny black dress shoes. 

 

Frustrated, Rukiya removes her tie and stuffs it into her pocket. She shouldn’t have let Connell get the best of her, but it’s too late to regret her actions now. Her eyes are still drifting over the lower deck. She sees an older man reading a newspaper, a father and daughter looking out over the edge of the ship, a group of women around one of the benches-

 

One of the women is definitely staring at her. 

 

As they lock eyes, Rukiya takes her in - she might be taller or the same height as the woman sitting next to her on the railing. She’s dressed practically, with fitted brown pants, short leather boots, and a slightly loose white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her blonde hair is half up in braids, the loose parts flying in the wind. It’s hard to tell with the looseness of her shirt, but Rukiya thinks she can see some serious muscle definition. She shivers, and looks away quickly. 

 

A glance, that’s all it was. No more.  _ Surely she’s not still looking at me. She can’t be. She must have looked away by now. I shouldn’t look again.  _ Rukiya can’t help herself. She looks back.

 

The blonde woman hasn’t looked away. In fact, she seems to be looking at her even more intently. Their eyes lock, warm brown and striking violet, and Rukiya’s chest feels tight. She’s not sure why, but it feels like this woman sees her,  _ really _ sees her, sees through the mask she’s so carefully created. 

 

Connell Barham appears at her elbow and it takes everything in her not to snap at him. 

 

“Our food arrived,” he says.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Rukiya answers curtly.

 

He grabs her arm. “Don’t touch me, Connell,” she says while pulling it from his grasp, “I’m the crown prince - remember your place.”

 

She’s already walking away when Connell sneers, “Storming off like a child is unbecoming of Vyon’s future king!”

 

_ King. Queen. It wouldn’t matter. I don’t want to rule _ , Rukiya thinks.

 

\---

 

“Oh, look Ry, puppies!” Seirixori screeches as the first class dogs pass by their bench. The dogs immediately respond with happy barks, allowing Seirixori to pet them. Ryleigh can hear her talking to them; it makes her smile. An artist Ryleigh isn’t, but right now she wishes she was, if just to capture the pure joy on Seirixori’s face as the dogs lick her cheeks. 

 

“Typical, th’ first class dogs come down ‘ere t’ take a shit,” announces a half orc woman with a grumble. She’s leaning against the rail next to them. The woman is tall and muscular, physically intimidating, but Ryleigh can sense a softness in her.

 

Ryleigh laughs gently. “It lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things.”

 

“Like we could forget?” The woman grins at Ryleigh, exhaling some smoke from her cigarette. “I’m Urrak D’Akshi,” she says, offering a hand to Ryleigh.

 

“Ryleigh Alastair,” she takes Urrak’s hand in a friendly shake, “and that’s Seirixori.”

 

“Yer girlfriend?” Urrak inquires.

 

“Ew, gross, definitely not,” Seirixori exclaims, re-joining them now that the dogs have moved along the deck.

 

Ryleigh grabs at her heart dramatically. “After all this time, you mean we’re not?” Seirixori shoves Ryleigh, laughing off her comment. 

 

“She’s more like a sister-” Ryleigh starts to say, but a flash of blue distracts her as she glances past Urrak toward the upper-class deck. 

 

The flash of blue is a suit, and wearing the suit is a beautiful man - possibly one of the most attractive people she’s ever seen. He has dark skin, dark brown hair and a sharp jawline. There’s a sadness present in every line of his face, but his brown eyes flash strong and bright, refusing to be smothered by whatever burdens him. 

 

He leans against the railing, deflating slightly as he looks towards the horizon. He reaches up, forcefully removing his tie before staring at the offending piece of clothing and jamming into his pocket. 

 

Ryleigh stares at him with an ache in her chest, and for the second time that day she wishes she was an artist, because she wants capture this moment on paper. The man glances over, and Ryleigh would swear on her most prized possession that their eyes meet before he quickly looks away. 

 

She feels something, something intangible - almost like an invisible string pulling her towards this person, an irresistible draw. As if he could feel Ryleigh’s eyes on him, he looks back and this time Ryleigh’s sure of it. Their eyes lock and the feeling Ryleigh has intensifies. 

 

Urrak laughs and waves a hand in front of her face, but Ryleigh can’t seem to look away. There’s something in his demeanor that’s screaming at her to see him. Then a man dressed in purple appears behind him, they exchange words and the man in the purple suit roughly grabs the elbow of the other, and Ryleigh feels a surge of anger well up inside her. As the man in blue rips his arm away and stalks off, her anger settles. 

 

Seirixori’s voice cuts through Ryleigh’s thoughts. “Hello, Ryleigh?”

 

Ryleigh is still staring at the railing where the man stood. Seirixori slaps her cheek lightly, “Ry, you’re starting to worry me. Can you please say something.”

 

“S-sorry,” Ryleigh stammers, “I’ve never felt anything like that.”

 

“Good luck with that, Alastair. We’re invisible t’ those folks,” Urrak replies in a serious tone as she pushes off the railing she’s leaning against. 

 

Seirixori takes Ryleigh’s hand as Urrak walks towards the third class mess hall. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t know how to explain what just happened. It felt like we were connected in some way.” Ryleigh laughs but it lacks humor. “That sounds ridiculous.”

 

“I know you don’t believe in fate, because you don’t like the idea that you have no control over your life but…” Seirixori sighs resignedly, then squeezes Ryleigh’s hand before saying, “...it doesn’t sound ridiculous.”

 

\---

 

Maybe it the alcohol but the dinner service seems to pass in slow motion. Ms. Lili Barridge is gossiping with Lord Aidwess’ wife. Beside Rukiya, Connell calls for more champagne, laughing loudly at whatever Lord Aidwess just said. It feels like she’s watching the scene from somewhere above and not from her own eyes, like she’s an interloper, detached. She can see herself partaking in hundreds of dinners just like this one: the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter, the same waltzes being played on soft stringed instruments.

 

Rukiya’s detached calm is shattered when Connell drapes his arm around her chair and leans in to tell her something. She takes a few deep breaths, but the feeling of his breath on her cheek and his invasion of her space makes everything suddenly feel like it's too much - the music, the conversation, the laughter. The rigid formality of it all is suffocating and she has to leave, now. 

 

She runs through the upper decks and down towards the back of the ship, hardly noticing the tears streaming down her face, or that she’s breathing in panicked gasps. As Rukiya barrels through the gate leading to the third-class deck she fails to notice the figure lying on a bench, looking up at the stars. 

 

Finally, she reaches the back of the ship. The end of the line, and it’s as far away as she can physically get. The alcohol in her system makes her step up onto the railing. It feels liberating. She takes another step, holding onto the lightpost so she doesn’t fall overboard. She closes her eyes as the wind whips around her, a feeling of freedom washing over her. 

 

“Don’t do it,” a voice says calmly. 

 

It startles Rukiya so much that she teeters dangerously, before falling over the railing. A scream rips from her throat just as someone’s hand wraps around her wrist - it’s the only thing tethering her to the ship.

 

“I’ve got you,” the woman says. 

 

She pulls Rukiya up far enough for her to step onto the railing, but in her panic to get to safety Rukiya loses her footing, screaming again as she slips back towards the icy water below. 

 

“Look at me,” the woman demands, and Rukiya’s eyes lock onto familiar violet ones. “I’ve got you and I won’t let go. But I can’t pull you up alone, you have to help me. Now, climb!” 

 

Rukiya manages to pull herself up as the blonde woman heaves her over the railing, their momentum sending them sprawling onto the deck. They’re both breathing heavy and it takes Rukiya a moment to realize that the other woman is currently lying on top of her, accidently pinning her to the floor. 

 

“Are you alright?” the blonde asks gently. 

 

“Yes,” Rukiya breathes.

 

The woman smiles down at her, “I’m Ryleigh. Ryleigh Alastair.”

 

Rukiya is about to introduce herself as Badru Moonstream, but there’s something about this woman that makes her feel safe. “Rukiya,” she answers. 

 

“That’s a beautiful name,” Ryleigh says.

 

Connell’s angry voice rips through the air around them. “What the hell is this?” 

 

The warmth Rukiya felt just moments ago vanishes at the sound of Connell’s voice. Someone jerks Ryleigh off her and pulls her to her feet. A blanket is wrapped around Rukiya and she’s ushered to a nearby bench. 

 

_ I almost died _ .

 

_ Gods, I almost died _ . Rukiya feels a little disoriented by the entire ordeal. 

 

She’s only vaguely aware that Ryleigh’s being handcuffed by the master-at-arms and Connell’s in her face, yelling. 

 

“What makes you think you can put your hands on the crown prince of Vyon?” Connell’s tone is dripping with disdain. “Answer me!”

 

Ryleigh’s face is a mask of indifference until she looks at Rukiya; her violet eyes seem to soften and Rukiya knows Ryleigh won’t out her. Connell  grabs her by the collar of her shirt and slaps her across the face, “Don’t look at him. Look at me, you filth.” In response, Ryleigh spits in his face. He lets go of her to wipe it away, before raising his hand to strike her again. 

 

“Connell!” Rukiya yells, hurriedly getting up from the bench and stepping in front of Ryleigh. “She didn’t do anything wrong.” Connell looks at her with a disbelieving glare. “No, really. I was leaning over the rails when a strong wind knocked me forward. Ms. Alastair grabbed me when I fell and nearly went over herself. I… I’m lucky she was there.”  

 

“Ah, well then, the girl’s a hero,”  Lord Nadeer Freastawl says. 

 

“I’m no hero,” Ryleigh comments cooly. She meets Rukiya’s eyes before saying, “I was just in the right place, at the right time.” 

 

“Right, okay. In that case...” Connell’s expression is still doubtful, “...let her go,” he orders the officer before turning to Rukiya and gripping her shoulders. “Let’s get inside before you freeze.”

 

“Maybe a little something for the girl,” Lord Freastawl voices.

 

Rukiya can see Connell grit his teeth behind Freastawl’s back, but the resentment is gone when he turns around to hand Ryleigh some coin. 

 

“Thank you, but I don’t want your money,” Ryleigh holds up a hand to stop him.

 

“Dinner instead, perhaps, tomorrow evening?” Rukiya utters hopefully, looking at Ryleigh. 

 

“Yes, that’s a great idea, Prince Badru. She can eat a decent meal and regale our group with her… heroic tale,” Connell drawls.

 

“Sure.” Ryleigh says after a few seconds of silence. “Sounds fun,” she adds dryly. 

 

Connell nods to her, a sly grin on his face, before turning back to Rukiya, “Come now, Badru. We can’t have you catching a cold.”

 

As she’s led away, Rukiya glances behind her - Ryleigh’s standing alone, lighting a cigarette - her gaze never leaves Rukiya’s retreating form.

  
  



	2. The chapter where they kiss

When Rukiya steps out onto the deck the next morning, the sun is shining brightly. She was initially going to walk down to D-deck to thank Ryleigh for her discretion, but Connell intercepted her as she was exiting her first class suite and insisted on sending one of the staff assigned to wait on her instead. 

 

Now she’s pacing on the first class deck, waiting for Ryleigh to arrive. 

 

_ I just want to thank her. Things went so quickly last night, and I didn’t have a chance. That’s all. And I want to see her again. Wait. What? No. I just want thank her and then I’ll leave. _ Rukiya’s thoughts are interrupted by Ryleigh’s voice.

 

“You sent for me?” Ryleigh asks formally, and bows slightly, like someone reminded her of Rukiya’s status - she hates it. 

 

“Please don’t do that,” Rukiya quickly says, looking away from Ryleigh. “I’m just a person.”

 

“My apologies, the staff member who escorted me here lectured me the entire way about proper etiquette when addressing the prince.” 

 

Even with the smirk on Ryleigh’s lips, Rukiya sighs. “Ah, I see. Well, none of that is necessary, it’s mostly at Connell’s insistence anyway.” 

 

When Rukiya looks back at Ryleigh, she spots a dark bruise marking the pale skin across her cheek. She reaches out and brushes her fingertips against it, not realizing what she’s doing until Ryleigh’s breath catches. She drops her hand after a few seconds and feels a blush creep up her neck. 

 

“Would you like to take a walk?” Ryleigh asks softly, and Rukiya nods.

 

As they walk around the upper deck, Rukiya learns how fascinating Ryleigh’s life is. Not that she had expected Ryleigh to be boring, but she also hadn’t expected to feel such a genuine connection with her so quickly either. 

 

With every new fact Ryleigh reveals, Rukiya wants to dig deeper. It’s clear that the blonde is a private person, choosing not to talk about herself unless prompted. Ryleigh just turned 18 last week, so they’re only a few months apart in age. She has a friend named Seirixori that she clearly cares for and talks about a lot.

 

“So, Seirixori and you… are you two… more?” Rukiya prods.

 

“More?” Ryleigh’s expression is a little confused.

 

“More than just friends.”

 

“Of course we’re more than just friends,” Ryleigh replies as if the answer is more than obvious.

 

“How long have you two been dating?” Rukiya tries to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

 

“ _ Oh _ .” Ryleigh starts to laugh. “No, we aren’t girlfriends. Seirixori’s beautiful and we’re close, but not like that.”

 

Rukiya tries not to look too relieved that Seirixori and Ryleigh aren’t together, but she isn’t entirely sure she succeeds. 

 

They continue to chat about the places they’ve both travelled, sharing stories and laughing together. Rukiya is impressed that Ryleigh’s managed to make it as far as Ardabeh considering her financial situation. She’s engaging, open, and friendly - so different from most of the people in Rukiya’s world. And when Ryleigh asks about her life, she seems to genuinely care about Rukiya’s guarded answers. 

 

Before Rukiya realizes it, they’ve been walking and talking for almost two hours. 

 

“I hope I’m not being too forward, but I assume you didn’t ask me here to learn my life story.” Ryleigh offers her an opening to talk about why they’re really here, and she’s looking at Rukiya with curiosity.

 

Rukiya breaks eye contact with her, looking at the ground as she speaks. “No, I didn’t.” They’ve stopped walking, so Rukiya leans against the railing, needing something to ground her from the nervous words that spill out. “I wanted to thank you. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have fallen if I hadn’t startled you,” Ryleigh smiles, encouraging her to continue. 

 

“It was careless of me to climb the railing… but I wasn’t going to jump.” Rukiya mumbles.

 

“Then why’d you do it?”

 

Rukiya blinks at Ryleigh several times. “...what?” How was she supposed to answer that? 

 

Ryleigh asks again, “Why’d you climb the railing - if you weren’t going to jump?”

 

“I - I don’t - you shouldn’t being asking me this.” Rukiya pushes off of the railing, turning her back to Ryleigh. Most people didn’t have the courage to question her decisions. 

 

“Why can’t you just answer the question?” Ryleigh presses. 

 

Rukiya looks up and down the deck. There are too many people nearby for her to be honest with Ryleigh, but she needs to tell someone - she wants to tell Ryleigh. Rukiya takes her hand and pulls her towards a door, which leads to a vacant gym. 

 

Once the door is closed, the words tumble out of Rukiya’s mouth. “It felt surreal, all of this.” She gestures to air around her. “I’ve been in Shetai for months, learning to be me without the expectations or the royal treatment. But here, on Titanic, I feel suffocated by everything I was born into - the grandeur of the ship, the fancy dinners, the narrow people.” 

 

Rukiya feels Ryleigh take her hand, not in a possessive way, but to provide comfort and encouragement. “And what was it you learned about yourself?” Ryleigh’s voice is just above a whisper.

 

“All of these people see Badru Moonstream, the crown prince of Vyon, the man who will one day lead them.” Rukiya places a hand over her chest. Her voice is shaky, because she’s never said it out loud to anyone but herself, “But in here, I’m Rukiya, the woman who doesn’t want the crown or to lead her people.” Relief washes over Rukiya when Ryleigh smiles at the confession. 

 

“And who would rule if you didn’t?” Ryleigh asks. 

 

“I have a younger brother, Kamari, he’s 14. He’d make a great king, and I’m certain I could convince him to take the crown. Except… am I doing what’s best for my people or being selfish by asking Kamari to rule in my place.”

 

Rukiya can feel Ryleigh sweep her thumb over the back of her hand, the gesture makes her feel warm. She has to suddenly fight the inappropriate thoughts she’s having about the blonde woman standing inches from her. 

 

Swallowing hard, Rukiya steps back from Ryleigh, “D-do you want to keep walking?” 

 

To her relief, Ryleigh agrees and they make their way back out onto the upper deck.

 

\---

 

Ryleigh feels like it’s been quite the afternoon. 

 

She and Rukiya are currently leaning together on the railing of an upper balcony, elbows just touching, while looking out at the golden sunset. Ryleigh breathes in deep and looks over at Rukiya, whose eyes are closed. Her face is bathed in the soft orange glow from the setting sun. Ryleigh takes the opportunity to unabashedly stare; her eyes travel over the strong line of Rukiya’s jaw, over her dark skin, and settle on her full lips.  _ Gods, she’s beautiful. _

 

“Ryleigh?”

 

Ryleigh’s eyes dart back up to Rukiya’s, which are now open and dancing in amusement. “You can’t look at me like that… when we’re not alone.”

 

“I won’t look at you like that at all if it makes you feel uncomfortable or if it’s... unwanted,” Ryleigh says honestly. 

 

Rukiya smiles brightly. “It’s not unwelcome.”

 

“I’ve never been so drawn to someone. I want to know you.” Ryleigh gazes into Rukiya’s eyes, sensing their warmth is bleeding into her with each passing moment.  

 

“You know more about me than anyone on this ship,” Rukiya whispers, maintaining eye contact with Ryleigh. They stare at each other in a suspended moment, in comfortable silence, lost to the feeling blossoming between them. 

 

Then Rukiya asks softly, “Tell me why you left Ascus?”

 

She looks out over the ocean for a few seconds, hoping her smile didn’t falter too much at Rukiya’s question. “I had no reason to stay in Falberk after my brother died, so I made my way to Thista and convinced a captain to let me work on her ship.” Ryleigh smirks. “I can be very persuasive when I need to be.”

 

“Ryleigh Alastair, are you saying that you seduced the captain of a ship to procure your way across the ocean?” Rukiya raises an inquiring eyebrow. 

 

“At 15?” Ryleigh laughs at how ridiculous Rukiya’s comment sounds. “Of course not. I think Captain Olivia knew I was running away and decided to teach me something useful like how to sail, and play poker.” She secretly takes a moment to thank Olivia for teaching her poker. If she hadn’t, Ryleigh wouldn’t standing on the upper deck of the grandest ship in the world, and she wouldn’t have met Rukiya. A smile tugs at her lips.

 

“Where’d you end up after you left Ascus?” 

 

“Lots of places. I met Seirixori in Ardabeh while I was eating a churro - she plucked it right out of my hand and ran. Then in Nampuli I won us enough money to make it to Shetai by fighting this undefeated orc in a fighting ring. He hit like an anvil, and bought me a drink after our fight.” Ryleigh laughs at the memory, “I don’t drink and of course he took offense - and a bar brawl broke out. Seirixori and I had to leave town pretty quick, so we hitched a ride a passing train heading south.”

 

Rukiya starts watching the people on the decks below while Ryleigh elaborates on her travels. “Why can’t I be like you, Ryleigh?” Rukiya says quietly. “Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Go where I want, when I want, without any fuss.”

 

Ryleigh turns to her, gently reaching out to draw Rukiya’s gaze back to her. “You can. No one’s stopping you.” The sadness that Rukiya hides so well seemed at bay while they walked around together, but Ryleigh can see how it’s weighing her down like a heavy cape now.

 

Rukiya huffs a small laugh, “Right.” 

 

“You could come with us, after you convince Kamari to take the crown,” Ryleigh whispers resolutely. 

 

Rukiya takes a deep breath before turning back to Ryleigh, she briefly sees a happy glint returning to Rukiya’s eyes. “Say we’ll do it someday, you and me. That we’ll eat churros in Ardabeh, or arm wrestle orcs in Nampuli, or sleep under the stars because we didn’t have money to get a hotel room.” 

 

“No, we’ll do it. We’ll get a sugar-high from churros, wander around town, and make up life stories about the people passing by. You can get drunk on the cheap beer at the bars in Nampuli, and I’ll be there to hold your hair back when you throw up. We’ll sneak into an inn and get kicked out once they realize we haven’t paid, leaving us to camp under the stars that night.”

 

Rukiya laughs, joyful and loud, the laugh that Ryleigh has been trying to pull out of her at every opportunity this afternoon. Her eyes crinkle at the corners, the joy permeating every inch of her wide smile. “And we could sail to each destination, just like you did.”

 

“Definitely.” Ryleigh smiles. “But sailing is hard work. You’ll have blisters the size of gold pieces on your hands for days, you’ll be dehydrated half the time, but you’ll always feel like you’re going somewhere and doing something.”

 

“...will you teach me?”

 

Ryleigh leans in close, her voice low as she says, “I’ll teach you anything you want learn, Rukiya.” She hears Rukiya’s sharp intake of breath. 

 

“I’m sure there are a lot of things I’d love to learn if you were teaching me, Ryleigh Alastair.” Rukiya’s voice is confident and a little breathy. 

 

There it is again, that magnetic pull, the same one from the day before. This time it’s urging her to action. Ryleigh wants to be closer to this woman, but she’s already standing so close that she can see the flecks of gold in Rukiya’s brown eyes, close enough that she notices when Rukiya’s gaze flicks down to her lips. She realizes quite suddenly that she wants to kiss Rukiya. Ryleigh is leaning forward, the voice inside her screaming  _ kiss her already, just do it- _

 

“Prince Badru, what are you still doing out here? You should be getting ready for dinner.” Connell’s voice approaches from behind them and it’s like a bucket of cold water on them both. Ryleigh’s head turns in Connell’s direction and she notices he isn’t alone. He barely spares a glance for her but the dragonborn man and dwarven woman politely smile at her. 

 

Rukiya rolls her eyes at Connell before introducing Ryleigh to the others, “Ryleigh, this is Mr. Nolanos, the chief engineer of the ship. And Lady Gunnloda Frostbeard.”

 

“Just Gunnloda, there’s no need for formality among friends,” Gunnloda offers her hand to Ryleigh. She takes it in a firm handshake. “You have a strong grip and working hands.” 

 

Ryleigh chuckles, “Yes ma’am. I’m sorry they’re so rough.”

 

“Ryleigh was of some assistance to me last night, and I’ve invited her to have dinner with us this evening,” Rukiya adds. 

 

“Splendid!” Mr. Nolanos claps his hands together. “Lord Freastawl was telling me about Prince Badru’s brush with death last night. You must be the young lady that pulled him back aboard, it’s a good thing he’s so lithe.” He winks at Ryleigh in a knowing way.

 

The dinner horn rings out loudly behind them. 

 

“I don’t know why they insist on announcing dinner like it’s a damn cavalry charge,” Gunnloda yells over the horn.

 

“I like her,” Ryleigh says, leaning in so only Rukiya can hear her. 

 

“Prince Badru, we all need to dress for dinner, come along.” Connell’s condescending tone makes Ryleigh want to spit at him again. 

 

“I won’t get lost on the way to my suite, Connell.” 

 

They all part ways, leaving Rukiya and Ryleigh in the presence of Gunnloda.

 

“Do you have even the slightest comprehension of what you’re doing?” Gunnloda says, looking between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Honestly, no.” Ryleigh grins, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

 

“I shouldn’t have invited you to dinner, Ryleigh.” Rukiya rubs at the temples of her head. “It’s like a snake pit filled with vipers.”

 

Ryleigh reaches out and takes one of Rukiya’s hands as she asks,“Do you want me to come?”

 

Rukiya’s eyes fly open. “W-what?” 

 

“To dinner. Do you still want me to come to dinner?” Ryleigh smirks at the blush tinting Rukiya’s cheeks, and Gunnloda chuckles while politely looking away. 

 

“Of course I do,” Rukiya says.

 

“What are you planning to wear?” Gunnloda voices after a moment.

 

Ryleigh looks down at her outfit - scuffed boots, plain trousers, and white button-down - she shrugs. “This is really all I have.”

 

Rukiya snaps her fingers, “I was bringing some dresses back for my cousin Misha. I think you’re more… uh, well built than she is, but they might fit since they haven’t been tailored yet.”

 

\---

 

When they enter Rukiya’s suite, Ryleigh lets out a impressed whistle. “Wow, all this for just you?”

 

“It’s a bit much, but I didn’t book my ticket. Have a look around while I go grab the dresses.” Rukiya smiles at her before leaving the room. 

 

Rukiya makes her way into the closet, looking around for the dresses she’s bringing back for Misha. She carefully chooses two, one is fairly conservative, the other less so - it would show off Ryleigh’s shoulders and arms. Rukiya’s mouth goes dry at the idea of that much of Ryleigh’s skin on display. 

 

She returns to the sitting area to find Ryleigh perched on one of the elegant arm chairs. “Do you want to try this one on first?” 

 

“Sure,” Ryleigh says, standing and starting to undress.

 

“W-whoa, what are you doing?” Rukiya panics when Ryleigh starts shedding her clothes. She decides to pointedly stare at the floor.

 

“I’m changing.”

 

“There’s - there’s a wash room just through there.” Rukiya points blindly to a spot behind Ryleigh. 

 

“Rukiya,” Ryleigh says and Rukiya looks up. She regrets her decision almost immediately, Ryleigh is currently unbuttoning her shirt, slowly revealing a toned abdomen. Her trousers have already been discarded, leaving her long, muscular legs on full display. “Seirixori and I change in front of each other all the time. Modesty isn’t a luxury third class passengers have.” 

 

Ryleigh takes the dress Rukiya’s holding and steps into it. Rukiya watches her struggle for a moment before deciding to help her. 

 

“Been a while since you’ve worn a dress?” Rukiya inquires, smiling as Ryleigh huffs indignantly.

 

“Yes, I haven’t worn one since I was thirteen.” 

 

“What made you abandon dresses and embrace your current androgynous aesthetic?” Rukiya asks teasingly, but when she feels Ryleigh tense under her fingers, she quickly adds, “You don’t have to tell me.”

 

“It’s not that I didn’t like dresses. They’re just not practical when you’re always on the move, and I’m always moving. Men’s clothes allow me to do the things I need to. I haven’t worn a dress since my adoptive dad’s funeral.” 

 

Rukiya pauses, looking up into Ryleigh’s sad eyes. She’s starting to get the impression that Ryleigh doesn’t have any family left. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“I’m not sorry you asked. Seirixori is constantly telling me I need to share, its something about healing through talking?” Ryleigh laughs lightly, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

 

Rukiya hates the look in Ryleigh’s eyes, she wants kiss it away.  _ Wait - what.  _ Rukiya clears her throat and stammers, “I-I need you to turn around so I can button the back of the dress.” 

 

Ryleigh silently turns, moving her hair to the side so Rukiya can access the dress buttons. Her eyes travel up Ryleigh’s arms, over her muscled shoulders, and down her back. She’s vaguely aware that Ryleigh has several deep scars across her back, but that’s not what she’s focused on. Rukiya has to resist the urge to reach out. She wants to feel those muscles tense under her touch, contracting in the heat of the moment. She wants to press her lips and run her tongue over Ryleigh’s heated skin. 

 

“Are you going to stare at me or button me up?” Ryleigh teases, interrupting Rukiya’s thoughts.

 

“Can’t a girl do both?”

 

They both laugh a little as Rukiya starts buttoning up the dress. Every now and then, she lets her fingertips brush the skin of Ryleigh’s back. She can feel the other woman shiver at the contact. 

 

“All done,” Rukiya announces, letting her hand roam over Ryleigh shoulders before stepping away.

 

“What do you think?” Ryleigh spins in place. 

 

“I think you’re a beautiful woman.”

 

Ryleigh closes the short distance between them, reaching up carefully to cup one of Rukiya’s cheeks. “You are too, Rukiya.”

 

Rukiya feels a smile pull at her lips. She’s not sure she’ll ever get used to the way Ryleigh sees her, she’s not sure she wants to. Placing her hand over Ryleigh’s, she removes it from her face and laces their fingers together. 

 

“I told you not to look at me like that,” Rukiya murmurs. 

 

“You told me not to look at you like this when we weren’t alone... and it’s just you and me right now,” Ryleigh whispers.

 

“Ryleigh, that look, it makes me...” Rukiya’s voice waivers “...want to kiss you.”

 

“No one’s stopping you.” 

 

Ryleigh echoes her own words from earlier, when they talked about Rukiya going wherever she wants or doing whatever she wants - be whoever she wants to be. There’s only a moment of hesitation before Rukiya’s free hand travels the length of Ryleigh’s arm, fingertips dancing up a strong bicep, over a broad shoulder, before resting at the back of Ryleigh’s neck. 

 

“Are you sure?” Rukiya asks, her heart is beating so fast she can’t get a decent breath. This isn’t proper, they’ve only just met, but there’s this pull she has to Ryleigh.

 

“Rukiya,” Ryleigh pauses, her lips are so close Rukiya can feel the warmth of Ryleigh’s breath, “I want you to kiss me.”

 

That’s all the conformation Rukiya needs, she pulls Ryleigh down, their lips meeting in a slow, tender kiss. Just seconds before, her head had been filled full of unasked questions, unresolved worries, but now all she feels is anticipation with Ryleigh’s lips moving against her own. Rukiya threads her hand into Ryleigh’s long blonde hair, her lips parting slightly, hoping to deepen the kiss. 

 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

 

Ryleigh starts to pull away, but Rukiya holds her in place whispering breathlessly, “Just leave it. Dinner can wait.” 

 

She feels Ryleigh smirk against her lips. Ryleigh’s hands, which are keeping them pressed firmly together, contradict her next few words. “We’re expected to sh-” 

 

Rukiya silences her with a more urgent kiss, swiping her tongue into Ryleigh’s mouth. One of them groans as their tongues meet. The kiss is more exploring than the first; and Rukiya’s not sure if Ryleigh is inexperienced or just being careful, but she’s letting Rukiya set the pace.

 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

 

“Alright children, I need you to stop what you’re doing and open the door so I can do Ryleigh’s makeup and hair for dinner,” Gunnloda’s voice calls through the door playfully. 

 

The kiss breaks and it’s left them both a little winded.

 

“J-just a minute,” Rukiya answers. She presses one last chaste kiss to Ryleigh’s lips before moving to the door and opening it. 

 

Gunnloda makes her way into the room. “Ryleigh, into the washroom so we can cover that ugly bruise on your cheek.” She takes one look at Rukiya and comments, “We should be finished by the time you change.”

 

Rukiya walks to her bedroom, glancing in Ryleigh’s direction before shutting her bedroom door. She briefly leans against it while several thoughts penetrate her brain at once. She rubs her hands over her face, sighing before pushing off the door and going to the closet to change. By the time she’s dressed, Rukiya has convinced herself that they can’t do this. She has obligations and responsibilities, while Ryleigh lives freely. They simply won’t work. 

 

As she walks into the sitting room, Gunnloda and Ryleigh are in deep conversation. Ryleigh’s brow is furrowed and her jaw is set in determination, while Gunnloda’s face is etched with worry. They only look up when Rukiya clears her throat.

 

“Ready for dinner in the snake pit?” Ryleigh grins, clearly trying to mask her emotions from the conversation. 

 

When Rukiya really looks at Ryleigh, all of her reasons and arguments about ending things with the blonde seem insufficient. Ryleigh looks amazing. Gunnloda applied more than just concealer to hide Ryleigh’s bruised cheek. She also added some smoky kohl to Ryleigh’s eyes, as well as a peach colored lipstick. Her hair is out of its usual braids, falling in loose, soft waves around her shoulders and really complimenting the swirling lace of black laying over the deep purple of the dress, which clings to Ryleigh’s body in all the right places. 

 

“Gods, Ryleigh, y-you look stunning,” Rukiya says, fiddling with her suit jacket, which is currently draped over her arm. 

 

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure about the makeup but Gunnloda insisted. I guess she was right,” Ryleigh comments loud enough for Gunnloda to hear. Her smile is radiant as she lowers her voice, running her fingers up Rukiya’s tie. “You always look amazing, but I really like this color on you.”

 

“I think you might be biased towards the color violet,” Rukiya can’t resist the gentle tease noticing their attire matches. She chose a dark, shiny grey suit, with a deep purple vest and matching tie to wear to dinner tonight.

 

Ryleigh takes Rukiya’s jacket and holds it up for her to shrug into before offering her arm. 

 

“It should probably be me escorting you to dinner. It’s a gentlemen’s duty to escort a lady,” Rukiya says uncomfortably, not taking Ryleigh’s arm. 

 

“What if there isn’t a gentlemen between the two people? Or if there are two gentlemen? Who escorts who, and who is it that makes these rules?” Ryleigh vocalizes indignantly. 

 

Gunnloda laughs heartily from where she’s standing at the door. “She has a point. I usually prefer escorting a lady to dinner,” Gunnloda muses with a wink at them as she exits the suite. She pokes her head back in before the door closes to say, “You two better be out here in 30 seconds or I’m coming back inside.”

 

When the door shuts, they’re left alone. Rukiya’s jaw is clenched in worry. 

 

Ryleigh reaches out, running her thumb along the tense muscle gently. “It’s going to be fine. I can take anything these people throw at me, okay?” Rukiya nods, so Ryleigh continues, “You can escort me to dinner if you’d like. I… I never want you to feel like you have to play a role when you’re with me.” 

 

Ryleigh’s giving her that look again, the one that makes her feel seen. The one that makes Rukiya want to kiss her. If it were anyone else looking at her like that, Rukiya thinks she’d feel exposed, but with Ryleigh it’s different. 

 

“You’re right, it’s a silly tradition. Neither of us has to escort the other.” Rukiya takes Ryleigh’s hand and pulls her towards the door. 

 

\---

 

As they walk together through the crowd and down a beautiful wooden staircase, Ryleigh points out Connell and Mr. Nolanos, who are conversing off to their left. 

 

“Should we go say hello?” 

 

Rukiya sighs. She loves to chat with Mr. Nolanos, but doesn’t feel like talking with Connell. “I suppose we must. Stay with me?” Ryleigh squeezes her hand in response, and Rukiya begins to guide them through the crowd, tapping Connell on the shoulder. 

 

“There you are, Prince Badru. I was beginning to worry; what took you so long?” Connell demands, grasping Rukiya’s shoulder and attempting to pull her into the dining room. 

 

Gently rolling his hand off her shoulder, Rukiya holds onto Ryleigh’s hand a little more firmly. “Connell, you remember Miss Ryleigh Alastair.”

 

Connell’s eyes roam over Ryleigh too slowly for comfort, and Rukiya suddenly wishes she’d had Ryleigh wear the more conservative dress. 

 

“Gods, I didn’t recognize you, Miss Alastair. Extraordinary - you could almost pass for us, as a real lady,” his tone is condescending. 

 

“Almost,” Ryleigh says cooly, making Rukiya smile.

 

Rukiya leads them into the cavernous dining room, Connell following sullenly behind. As they make their way to the dining table, Rukiya leans in close to murmur advice and point out other important people in the room. She’s completely aware that every time her breath grazes Ryleigh’s neck, she shivers in response. 

 

Once they’re seated, the dull conversation Rukiya hates immediately starts. Connell had tried to seat Ryleigh and Rukiya apart, but she didn’t let that happen, she made sure that Ryleigh was seated between herself and Gunnloda. 

 

Ryleigh is doing wonderfully, all things considered. She’s charming, polite, and seems to effortlessly answer the onslaught of politely barbed questions about her presence in first class. Rukiya had been worried that the casual insults would wear on Ryleigh, but she seems to thrive under the scrutiny. 

 

Not only is she holding her own in conversation, she looks breathtaking. Rukiya has noticed more than one of their male companions blatantly staring at Ryleigh, their wives and mistresses elbowing them to regain their attention. To Ryleigh’s credit, she doesn’t notice the way anyone is looking at her, or maybe she simply doesn’t care. The only time Ryleigh seems nervous is when Rukiya’s eyes study her for longer than a few seconds.

 

“So, tell us about the accommodation in steerage, Miss Alastair. I hear they’re quite good on this ship.” Connell chimes in when the conversation hits a low. 

 

After a slight pause, Ryleigh straightens her shoulders and replies, “The best I’ve seen, Mr. Barham. Hardly any rats.” Her bright eyes never leave Connell’s cold ones, and as the table chuckles good-naturedly at the joke, Rukiya places a reassuring hand on Ryleigh’s thigh. Ryleigh takes her hand moments later and Rukiya relaxes at the contact. 

 

The waiters start making their way around the table with appetizers. Rukiya catches the mild look of horror on Ryleigh’s face as slimy black caviar is ladled onto Gunnloda’s plate, and she has to stifle a laugh. 

 

“And how would you like your caviar, Miss?” 

 

Ryleigh tries not to look disgusted when she says, “Uh. No caviar for me, thanks. I… never did like it much.” 

 

When the waiter moves on to Rukiya, she hears Ryleigh mumble to Gunnloda about the silverware, “Are all these for me?”

 

“Just start from the outside and work your way in,” Gunnloda whispers back.  

 

“So, Miss Alastair, how did you come to be on the Titanic?” Mr. Nolanos asks kindy. 

 

“A lucky hand of poker, a very lucky hand.” Ryleigh smiles at Rukiya as she says it. 

 

Mr. Nolanos laughs. “So much of life is a game of luck.”

 

Connell cuts in, shaking his head. “No, a real man makes his own luck. Although, you’ve certainly showed us that you’re no man, haven’t you Miss Alastair?” He punctuates the comment with a slow glance over Ryleigh’s exposed skin, his gaze lingering inappropriately. 

 

Rukiya grimaces, she doesn’t like this. He’s trying to throw Ryleigh off guard, searching for a weakness to exploit and bring her down. 

 

“Where’s the fun in making your own luck?” Ryleigh takes Connell’s comment in stride. “I love waking up every morning, not knowing what’s going to happen, or who I’m going to meet.” Her eyes flicker to Rukiya’s, and Rukiya smiles at her.

 

“How is it that you have means to travel?” He continues his interrogation. 

 

Ryleigh doesn’t miss a beat. “I make my way from place to place. Working odd jobs here and there.” Ryleigh takes a sip of water, ignoring the full champagne flute next to it. 

 

“You can only be what? 17 or 18 years old?” 

 

“I turned 18 last week, yes.”

 

Connell takes a long drink from his flute, “What do your parents have to say about your rootless existence?” 

 

Ryleigh winces slightly, her grip on Rukiya’s hand tightens momentarily, then she’s pulling away. “I think my adoptive dad would be proud that I’ve managed to see other places and meet interesting people along the way. But honestly I don’t know.”

 

“Why don’t you?” He presses. 

 

“Because he was murdered when I was 13, so I can’t exactly ask him.” Ryleigh’s tone is laced with anger and her hands are clenched into fists under the table. 

 

“So you have no family and no home.” Connell adds, and the look in his eyes is cold, he’s found the weakness in Ryleigh’s armor. 

 

“Connell. That’s enough,” Rukiya’s voice is firm.

 

“No,  _ Connell _ . I had a brother that was executed for treason and a sister who was taken by the Ascus government. I fled the country when I was 15 and I never looked back. Unlike you, I have everything I need right here. I have breath in my lungs and clothes on my back. I have a place to sleep, people I care about, and the means to work my way to any place in the world. The way I see it, life is a gift, and I don’t intend on wasting it. Time is the one thing no one can buy more of, so I try to make each day count.”

 

The entire table falls silent at Ryleigh’s outburst. Rukiya cautiously places her hand over Ryleigh’s fist, rubbing tiny circles across the back of it. 

 

Gunnloda raises her glass in the air, and clearly says, “To making it count.” 

 

Everyone except Connell and Lord Tilner Aidwess raise their glasses, repeating Gunnloda’s toast of “to making it count.”

 

More food is brought and the conversation breaks off, giving Ryleigh a welcome break from the spotlight. Finally, the men at the table stand up and excuse themselves to the smoking room. Connell is trying to convince Rukiya to join them, but she’s too focused on Ryleigh’s rapidly retreating form. 

 

“Gods, Connell. I don’t want to discuss politics and economics,” Rukiya says exasperatedly.

 

“As king you’ll have-” 

 

“ _ I _ don’t need  _ you _ to remind me of what  _ my _ responsibilities as king will be.” With that Rukiya hurries off in the direction Ryleigh went. She spots Ryleigh at the top of the grand staircase, climbing to the upper deck. 

 

“Ryleigh,” Rukiya calls, but Ryleigh doesn’t turn, “Ryleigh, please. Just wait a minute.” She takes the next few stairs two at a time to catch up to Ryleigh. She’s standing on the landing, stopped by Rukiya’s words and avoiding Rukiya’s gaze. 

 

Rukiya takes Ryleigh’s hand and pulls her to a more secluded part of the upper deck. “Please look at me,” Rukiya asks gently and waits for violet eyes to meet hers. “I know you’re probably angry with me for putting you through that and I’m so sorry he said those terrible things to you.”

 

“You don’t have to make excuses for Connell, I know he’s an asshole. He’s not a reflection of you, and you need to stop apologizing for his actions,” Ryleigh says softly, brushing a few stray hairs from Rukiya’s face.

 

“Then why did you leave so quickly? I thought it was because you were upset with me.” Confusion paints Rukiya’s face until she sees hurt flash across Ryleigh’s.

 

“I wanted to tell you about my past on my terms,” Ryleigh says, and Rukiya can see vulnerability in her eyes, “You’ve never looked at me like I was broken.” She pauses, her eyes shiny. “I am an orphan, but I  _ do _ have family. I might not have a mansion or a house or an apartment, but I  _ do  _ have a home.” Ryleigh takes a calming breath.  

 

Rukiya wraps her arms around Ryleigh, holding her in a tight embrace. They stay like that until a crew member’s voice echoes around the corner, “Aye, sir. The dining room has been cleared and is ready for cleaning. I’ll send the cleaning staff there immediately.” 

 

“So, do you want to go to a real party?” Ryleigh’s warm breath hits Rukiya’s neck. 

 

Rukiya pulls away just far enough to place a soft kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. “Definitely.” 

 

\---

 

Ryleigh takes Rukiya’s hand as she leads them further into the ship. The hallways get increasingly narrow the deeper they go. They pause in front of a door labeled  _ Common Room, _ where loud music and raucous voices are resonating from inside. Rukiya shuffles nervously and looks down at their expensive clothing.

 

“Maybe we should have changed before coming here?” Rukiya voices, concerned they won’t be welcome. 

 

Sensing Rukiya’s apprehension, Ryleigh reaches out and takes off Rukiya’s jacket, then she works on unbuttoning Rukiya’s vest. “Now roll up your sleeves and you’ll fit right in,” Ryleigh says leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Rukiya’s cheek before adding, “there’s no one here you have to impress. Just be you.”

 

As they enter, Rukiya is hit with a blast of beer and smoke scented air and a wall of sound. Rather than the muted string music and timid conversations of the dining room upstairs, this room is crowded with rowdy people. A small group in the corner plays upbeat Shetai folk music, and in the center of the room people are dancing on and around a small raised platform. 

 

The music continues to play, but the chatter near the door dies as they walk in. Rukiya starts feeling uncomfortable just a pink blur comes barrelling out of the crowd. 

 

“Ryleigh!” The pink tiefling squeals, wobbling dangerously before throwing herself into Ryleigh’s arms, somehow she manages to steady them both. “You look… fancy. I almost didn’t know it was you.” 

 

Ryleigh chuckles. “You’re drunk.” She sets the tiefling down and takes Rukiya’s hand. “Seirixori, this is Rukiya. Rukiya, this is Seirixori.” 

 

Catching Rukiya completely by surprise, Seirixori pulls her into a hug, before walking back the way she came and shouting, “Hurry the nine hells up and get in here. You’re missing all the fun!” 

 

“Sorry about that,” Ryleigh comments with a laugh, as they start moving in the direction Seirixori went, “she’s overly physical when she’s been drinking.” 

 

Tables are scattered around the edges of the room, the people crowded around them are drinking beer, playing cards, and laughing together. It’s overwhelming and chaotic, and Rukiya loves it immediately. They almost make it to the back corner of the room where Seirixori is talking to half-orc woman, but then a red tiefling steps up to Ryleigh, blocking their way.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice how sexy you look in that dress,” the red tiefling woman smirks as she adds, “I bet you’d look even better out of it. I could help with that, and the pleasure would be all yours.” 

 

Rukiya feels a surge of jealousy until Ryleigh speaks, “I’ll tell you what-” she pauses waiting for the woman to give her name.

 

“Brimeia,” she grins confidently. 

 

“Ah, Brimiea,” Ryleigh says knowingly. “I’ll make a deal with you, If you can beat me in an arm-wrestling match, I’ll show you how good I look out of this dress.” 

 

“Deal,” Brimeia says. 

 

Ryleigh turns to Rukiya, speaking over the noise, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back  _ and _ I’ll still have my clothes on.” She winks and follows Brimeia to a table.

 

Unsure what to do, Rukiya walks over to Seirixori and hurriedly tells her what just happened. The half-orc woman she was talking to introduces herself as Urrak and they make their way to the table where Ryleigh and Brimeia have already started their arm-wrestling match. 

 

“Brimeia, what the hell?” Seirixori shouts when she gets close enough.

 

Brimeia smiles charmingly, addressing Seirixori but continuing to stare at Ryleigh. “This pretty lady is playing hard to get - she promised me a peek if I could beat her.”

 

“Don’t worry, Seirixori,” Ryleigh comments assuredly. 

 

Seirixori facepalms. “I need another drink.” She scurries off to find more beer.

 

Rukiya shouldn’t be surprised, but she is. Ryleigh seems to be holding her own, straining but clearly not willing to give up. As Ryleigh’s bicep flexes, Rukiya can’t help but bite her lip. Ryleigh chooses that moment to look at her and she feels a blush creep up her neck, but it seems to give Ryleigh a surge of strength. Brimeia’s stamina starts to wane, her arm slowly and shakily lowering until it slams onto the table, spilling a bowl of peanuts and almost taking out a few pints of beer. Seirixori, Urrak, and Rukiya bursts into cheers as Ryleigh jumps up. 

 

“Better luck next time,” Ryleigh says to Brimeia with a wink. 

 

“Best two out of three!” Brimeia shouts, looking equal parts impressed and disappointed.

 

Urrak takes Ryleigh’s vacated seat, “Come on, Bri. We can duke it out. Let Alastair go have fun with her date.” 

 

They watch Urrak and Brimeia’s first four matches. Each of the women trading wins and becoming more competitive with each round of beer. Rukiya notices the elven woman, Ravaphine, cheering for Urrak and Brimeia, refusing to pick between her two friends. Ryleigh casually plucks a beer off a nearby table and hands it to Rukiya, who gulps half of it down in only a few mouthfuls. 

 

“What?” She catches Ryleigh’s smile, while Seirixori is looking at her with shock. “You think a first class girl can’t drink?” Rukiya takes another sip, before realizing what she said. 

 

Seirixori doesn’t miss a beat, she holds her glass up in a ‘cheers’ gesture, their glasses clink and they polish off the remainder of the beers together, laughing joyfully. Rukiya’s intoxicated by their easy camaraderie and by the feeling of Ryleigh’s arm wrapped around her waist.

 

Not long after, a young elven girl approaches Ryleigh, looking bashful but determined. She walks right past Rukiya and tugs nervously at Ryleigh’s dress. 

 

“Gwyn,” Ryleigh greets the child, her face instantly breaking into a kind smile.

 

“Miss Ryleigh, can I have this dance?” The girl asks with a clumsy curtsey. 

 

Ryleigh bends down, taking the little girl’s hand and giving it a swift kiss. “The pleasure would be mine. Lead the way.” 

 

Gwyn pulls Ryleigh towards the dance floor, giving Ryleigh only a moment to glance back and shout to Rukiya, “I’ll be right back!” 

 

Rukiya finishes her drink as she watches Ryleigh lead Gwyn to the music, laughing as she picks the little girl up, swinging her around at the crescendo of the song. Seirixori plops down in the chair next to her, glancing at Ryleigh dancing with Gwyn. 

 

“Is she always this charming?” Rukiya asks, reaching for another drink.

 

“Who? You mean Ry?” Seirixori’s head swings back towards her slowly.

 

The use of the nickname “Ry” catches Rukiya off guard and she chokes on her beer. She notes the pain from losing Rinan is still there, but it doesn’t feel all-encompassing like it used to. Seirixori pats her back a few times until she stops coughing. 

 

“T-thanks,” Rukiya half chokes. 

 

Seirixori smiles at her before looking back in Ryleigh’s direction. “Yeah, Ryleigh’s a pretty genuine person. You wouldn’t expect her to be... given her past. The world tried to break her and she could have been bitter or angry, but instead she’s - Ryleigh,” she says like that explains everything, before drunkenly laughing. “She likes you, a lot.”

 

“I like her too,” Rukiya comments, looking away from Ryleigh to Seirixori.

 

“What happens when you leave and go back to your cushy life?” Seirixori’s voice is a mixture of worried and accusatory. “She’s crazy about you, so consider what it’ll do to her when you leave. It’ll be me picking up the pieces of her broken heart, not you.”

 

Ryleigh is striding back towards them, a look of concern on her face. “What are you guys talking about?”

 

“You, duh.” Seirixori rolls her eyes. Ryleigh gives her a  _ look _ and it makes Rukiya laugh. 

 

Suddenly, Ryleigh is holding out her hand. Rukiya’s eyes widen as she realizes the implication. 

 

“Ryleigh, no. I-I don’t know how to dance like that.”

 

Ryleigh grabs her hand anyway. “Just trust me,” she says, pulling her to her feet and heading back to the dance floor. As they reach a clear spot, the song changes, and Ryleigh puts a hand on Rukiya’s waist. 

 

Rukiya swallows. “I can’t do this.”

 

Ryleigh smiles encouragingly, raising their joined hands together in the air. “We’re going to have to get a bit closer. Like this.” She steps closer to Rukiya until their fronts are flush with each other, Ryleigh’s looking down at her slightly. The room feels hotter all of a sudden. Their proximity feels indecent, but no one around them seems to notice. As the song picks up, Ryleigh starts to lead her in a messy, energetic dance. Despite her reservations, Rukiya lets her.

 

“I-I don’t know the steps!” Rukiya shouts over the music. 

 

“Neither do I. Just go with it. Don’t think, just feel.” Ryleigh spins them in circles around the room, her hair whirling around them. Rukiya’s heart is racing, the crowd is blurring, and Ryleigh is warm and solid against her chest. Rukiya lets out an exhilarated laugh, this is oddly freeing. 

 

Ryleigh pulls them onto the raised platform in the center of the room. She offers her arm to twirl, which Rukiya takes and follows easily. They turn a few times, until Ryleigh stops and grabs both of Rukiya’s hands, leaning back and starting to spin them in a huge dizzying circle.

 

“Oh gods - Ryleigh - no -” Rukiya protests weakly, but she can’t deny she’s having fun even as they pick up speed. 

 

They’re both laughing joyfully and Rukiya feels more light hearted than she has in months. Rukiya isn’t sure if the rush of adrenaline is from the spinning or from Ryleigh’s proximity, but she feels amazing. The world disappears into blurred lines, and all Rukiya can see clearly is Ryleigh’s face.

 

When they finally slow down and let go, there’s an enthusiastic round of applause for everyone dancing from the crowd. Ryleigh steps off the raised platform just as someone collides with Rukiya, knocking her off the platform and into Ryleigh’s waiting arms. 

 

“Oi! Watch where you’re going,” Ryleigh shouts at the passing man, her features angry. The man ignores her and keeps walking. 

 

Ryleigh is holding her in a sort of dip, leaning over her with strong arms supporting Rukiya’s back. Ryleigh’s face is so close to hers that she could probably count her eyelashes. She wants to kiss her, so Rukiya does. Her hands slide up Ryleigh’s arms to her shoulders, pulling them closer. She’s vaguely aware of the loud cheers and wolf whistles being thrown their way, but neither of them notice the well-dressed man watching them from the shadows of the doorway. 

 

\---

 

The night air is cold on Ryleigh’s skin as she walks Rukiya back to her suite. After the warmth of the party, the wind feels especially cutting. When she sees Rukiya shiver Ryleigh wraps an arm around her.

 

“How are you always so warm? You’re wearing even less clothing than I am.” Rukiya’s teeth chatter slightly.

 

Ryleigh smiles as Rukiya huddles close, “You grew up in a warmer climate than I did. Falberk isn’t as far south as Thista, but our winters are still incredibly cold. My brother and I slept on the streets a lot, so maybe it’s just a matter of adapting to survive.” 

 

“You said your brother was executed… did he really commit treason?” 

 

“No,” Ryleigh pauses for a long moment, before releasing her hold on Rukiya. “I did, and he paid the price for my idealism. Ascus isn’t the most friendly country when you look different and I wanted to change that, especially after my sister disappeared.” 

 

“ I know Ascus is hostile to non-humans, but why would that affect you or your sister? ” Rukiya asks.

 

“Because she wasn’t human,” Ryleigh replies, realizing she’s never told Rukiya that her family was different. “My adoptive dad and my sister were tieflings. It’s ironic that the kindest people to two homeless humans weren’t humans.”

 

Rukiya steps into Ryleigh’s space, cupping her jaw gently. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be. Most people just tell me that I’m ridiculous for thinking I could change Ascus.”

 

“I’m not most people,” Rukiya says, rubbing her thumb over Ryleigh’s cheek.

 

“No, you aren’t,” Ryleigh whispers, smiling down at her before taking Rukiya’s hand and continuing to walk. Rukiya stumbles a little, and Ryleigh assumes its effects of the alcohol swirling in Rukiya’s system. 

 

Seeing Rukiya cut loose and be herself had been worth its weight in gold. Ryleigh glances to the woman walking beside her, who’s looking up at the stars, swinging their joined hands, and humming a soft melody.

 

“What are you humming?”

 

Rukiya stops abruptly, grinning at Ryleigh and spinning in place. “A song.”

 

Ryleigh rolls her eyes. “I gathered that much. Sing it for me? It sounds familiar.”

 

Rukiya hesitates, but at Ryleigh’s sincerity she starts to sing quietly. “Come Josephine, in my flying machine, going up she goes…”

 

Recognizing the song, Ryleigh joins in, “Balance yourself like a bird on a beam, in the air she goes, there she goes…”

 

Rukiya looks at her in surprise. “You have a beautiful voice, Ryleigh.”

 

Ryleigh laughs. “My sister would spend hours singing, teaching me songs and how to harmonize.  _ She _ had a beautiful voice…” her words trail off as she thinks about how long its been since she’s sung to anyone other than herself. Looking up at the stars, Ryleigh notes that it feels good to share something private with Rukiya.

 

Rukiya follows Ryleigh’s gaze and mumbles, “It’s so alluring.”

 

“Yeah,” Ryleigh breathes, but she isn’t looking at the night sky anymore. She’s staring at Rukiya, who’s painted in moonlight like it was meant for her. Ryleigh’s eyes follow the length of Rukiya’s neck, trailing over her strong jawline, before settling on Rukiya’s peaceful expression. 

 

“It’s so vast, and endless. And we’re so small in comparison,” Rukiya says, as she continues to stare at the stars. Ryleigh feels that magnetic pull to Rukiya, wrapping her arms around Rukiya’s waist and pulling her close. “My crowd… they think they’re giants. But they’re really insignificant.”

 

They’re quiet for a time. Content to stargaze while holding onto to each other for warmth.

 

“Look, a shooting star.” Ryleigh points a spot in the sky. 

 

“Should we wish on it?” Rukiya giggles, pressing herself back into Ryleigh’s warmth. 

 

In a hushed, serious tone, Ryleigh asks, “What would you wish for?” 

 

Rukiya’s giggles die, and a long silence follows Ryleigh’s question. Rukiya turns her head to look up at Ryleigh, her brown eyes locking onto violet ones. “I’d wish for something I can’t have.” There’s a sadness in Rukiya’s expression that makes Ryleigh’s heart sink. She holds onto the woman in her arms a little tighter, brushing a kiss to Rukiya’s temple. 

 

“We should get you inside. Can’t have you catching a cold on my watch, or everyone will think I’m a bad influence,” Ryleigh says, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Rukiya smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She playfully responds, “Because taking me below deck, getting me drunk on cheap beer, and dancing into the early morning hours isn’t being a bad influence?” 

 

They walk the rest of the way to Rukiya’s suite hand in hand, as quietly as they can. When they reach the door Rukiya unlocks it, giggling as she drags Ryleigh inside.

 

“You’re drunk,” Ryleigh says when Rukiya nearly trips trying to find the light switch, which she still hasn’t managed to locate.

 

“Maybe just a little.” Rukiya chuckles again.

 

“Here, let me help.” Ryleigh carefully walks towards Rukiya’s voice, her hand dragging against the wall until she locates the light switch, which clicks on at her touch. 

 

“My hero,” Rukiya drunkenly coos. 

 

Ryleigh laughs lightly. “You need water, and sleep. Let’s get you into bed.” 

 

Rukiya takes an unsteady step towards the bedroom and nearly falls over before Ryleigh’s arms are wrapping around her. Ryleigh lifts Rukiya bridal style and carries her to her bedroom. 

 

“How’d you get so strong?” 

 

“Years of physical labor comes with its benefits.” Ryleigh grins as she sets Rukiya on her bed, who immediately leans over to take off her shoes and almost drops off the edge. 

 

Ryleigh quickly reaches out to keep her upright. “Do you need help undressing?”

 

“Mmhmm, please. I might end up on the floor if I do it,” Rukiya announces louder than necessary. 

 

“Alright,” Ryleigh’s voice is filled with humor. She helps get Rukiya’s jacket off before slipping the tie, vest, and dress shirt off Rukiya’s lithe body. Ryleigh’s fingers swiftly unbutton Rukiya’s pants, when suddenly she hears a sharp intake of breath come from the other woman. 

 

Ryleigh immediately stops and tries to step away, worried that she accidentally crossed a line. “I-I wasn’t thinking-” 

 

One of Rukiya’s hands slips into Ryleigh’s hair and the rest of Ryleigh’s sentence is lost against Rukiya’s mouth in a searing kiss. Rukiya’s other hand is gripping onto the dress Ryleigh’s still wearing, her fingers tugging Ryleigh forward until the front of her knees hit the mattress Rukiya’s sitting on. Rukiya’s tongue pushes into Ryleigh’s mouth, someone’s breath hitches, and the kiss changes to one of desperation, want,  _ need _ . Mustering all her will power, Ryleigh pulls away. 

 

“No,” Ryleigh’s breathing is uneven. “You’re drunk.” 

 

“I wanted you before I got drunk,” Rukiya utters, her voice laced with desire. “Do you know how much self-control I had to have during dinner? Look at you." She unsuccessfully chases Ryleigh’s retreating lips.

 

With a disbelieving eyebrow and a small smile, Ryleigh says, “Stay here, please. I’ll be right back.” Rukiya whines and falls back onto the bed, Ryleigh chuckles as she exits the room. 

 

She finds a glass in the main sitting room and quickly fills it with water from the adjoining washroom. Before returning to Rukiya’s bedroom, Ryleigh takes a few steadying breaths.  _ Rukiya’s been drinking, and anything you do could be taking advantage of her _ , Ryleigh thinks as she enters the room.

 

Ryleigh hands the glass of water to Rukiya. “Drink.” Rukiya takes several large gulps as Ryleigh says, “I loved watching you cut loose tonight, but you’re going to be hungover tomorrow.”

 

Rukiya finishes the water, before setting the glass down on her nightstand. “It’s worth it. I had so much fun.” She gently cups Ryleigh’s cheek. “Thank you for tonight.”

 

“The pleasure was mine,” Ryleigh whispers. She covers Rukiya’s hand with her own, pulling it to her lips and placing a kiss against Rukiya’s palm. “Can I return this beautiful dress tomorrow? I can’t get out of it alone and… I care too much about you to ruin this over drunken mistakes.” 

 

“You could never be a drunken mistake,” Rukiya voices. “I’ll just grab it when I see you tomorrow.” Ryleigh presses a kiss to Rukiya’s forehead, whispering goodnight before leaving her suite and making her way back to steerage. 

 

As she turns down the hallway to her room, she sees Seirixori leaning against the wall. 

 

“It’s a good thing you’re still up; I need you to help me get this dress off.”

 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Seirixori asks pointedly. 

 

“What do you mean?” Ryleigh can’t meet Seirixori’s eyes.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me Ryleigh. You’re letting yourself fall for her.” 

 

“So what if I am?”

 

“What happens when we get off the ship? Do you really think she’s going to leave her cushy life - the palace she probably lives in, the servants that wait on her - for love? You know that’s not how the world works,” Seirixori’s voice wavers. 

 

“She’s different, Seirixori.” 

 

Seirixori groans at Ryleigh’s words.

 

“Why are you so against this?” Ryleigh’s sharp tone travels down the hallway.

 

“She can dress you up to look like one of them. She can take you to fancy dinners where you act like one of them. But they will never let you forget that you aren’t one of them, and you know it.”

 

Ryleigh looks away, remembering how Connell acted during dinner. How he reminded her every chance he could that she didn’t belong. The hurt must show in her expression because Seirixori sighs.

 

“I like Rukiya, I do. But damnit Ry, you’ve been through enough and what if this doesn’t work out… I don’t want to see you hurt.” 

 

Ryleigh closes the distance between them, engulfing Seirixori in a hug. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but… I’m happy. Let me have this, even if it doesn’t last.”

 

“Why are you so stubborn?” Seirixori’s arms come up around Ryleigh, returning the hug. 

 

“I’ve had three years to learn it from you,” Ryleigh says with a laugh, pulling back enough to press their foreheads together. “I’ll be careful, but I won’t stop whatever it is I’m feeling for her.” 

 

“Fine. I’ll be here waiting with congratulations,” Seirixori reluctantly comments, before mumbling, “Or with a kitchen knife so I can murder her if she hurts you.” 

 

Ryleigh chuckles. “ _ Homashoc _ ?”

 

“Yeah?” Seirixori answers.

 

“I love you, you know.”

 

“I do, and I love you too.” 

  
  



	3. The chapter where it all falls apart

Rukiya wakes with a violent hangover, but she’s smiling like a lovestruck teenager. Ryleigh Alastair is a wonder. She’s like a breath of fresh air in Rukiya’s suffocating atmosphere. Last night, when Ryleigh held her under the stars, Rukiya made a wish on the shooting star. She wished for freedom, a life without the burden of the crown. She wanted to stay in that moment forever, but the night ended and now she’s feeling the results.

 

As she stirs her tea, the china clinks and it makes her head throb even harder. She doesn’t really feel like drinking it, but it helps to have something to do with her hands when she meets with Connell every morning. The pounding in her head is making her slightly nauseous and she’d really like to sleep a few more hours.

 

One of the staff members enters her private terrace, carrying a small tray of food. “Are you alright, Prince Badru? You look a little worn today, I can have some tonic sent up from the medical bay.”

 

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

 

Connell strides into the room, he gestures for the staff member to leave and takes a seat across from her. Rukiya lifts the tea cup to her lips, taking a short sip.

 

“You got in late last night,” Connell says, his eyes never leaving Rukiya’s face.

 

Rukiya shrugs in an uncaring way.

 

“Your excursion below decks must have kept you occupied for some time,” he drawls.

 

“Did you have someone follow me?” Rukiya tries to keep the anger out of her voice.

 

Connell takes a piece of fruit off the tray, popping it into his mouth. Side-stepping Rukiya’s question, he says, “You will not behave like that again, Prince Badru. Do you understand me?” Connell’s tone leaves no room for argument, but Rukiya can’t help herself.

 

“How _dare_ you,” she snaps angrily. “You don’t control me and you have no say over my life. Don’t forget who you’re speaking to, Connell.”

 

“Actually, while you’re on this ship, I do have a say over your actions. Especially if they endanger your journey home. See, I was tasked with escorting you back to Vyon, and ensuring your safety. That girl is clearly manipulating you, and therefore, she’s a danger to your well-being.”

 

Rukiya stares at him for a moment; he’s clearly drunk on the little authority he’s been given. She rises from her seat and starts to walk away from him, “I’m finished with this conversation.”

 

Connell’s voice is dangerous as he adds, “It’d be terrible if something were to happen to your little steerage friend.”

 

She freezes, turning to face him, anger bubbling in her chest. “What did you say?”

 

“Mark my words, I can arrange for any number of unfortunate things to happen to her and with a background like hers, who are they going to believe? Particularly when it comes to the safety of the Crown Prince of Vyon.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Rukiya knows he’s acting above his station, but while they’re aboard the Titanic she can’t stop him. He’d be punished once they reach shore, but Ryleigh would still be hurt, or worse.

 

Connell stands from his seat, walking towards her. When he passes Rukiya, he whispers, “You’re not to see that street rat again, do you hear me?” He doesn’t wait for a reply before leaving the room.

 

Rukiya is left alone, standing on her terrace, astounded by their conversation. Regardless, she won’t let Connell hurt Ryleigh.

 

_I’ll protect her. Whatever it takes._

 

\---

 

Ryleigh wanders the first-class section of the ship. _How big is this place?_ She’s easily getting turned around, because everything here is made from the same rich wood or crystal. Finally, she comes across the section of the ship where the ornate first-class suites are located. Relieved to find something familiar, she makes her way to Rukiya’s room.

 

The first-class passengers turn up their nose and scoff as she passes them. It’s strange, because these were the same people who she’d had dinner with the night before. Granted, she’s not wearing the beautiful dress in her arms, she’s in her tatty leather boots, black fitted pants, and a loose charcoal shirt today.

 

As she turns down the hallway leading to Rukiya’s suite, Ryleigh notices a small group of uniformed men stationed around the entry. She’s gripped by a sudden wave of worry, _did something happen to Rukiya?_ One of the guards spots her coming down the hallway and blocks her path with a raised hand.

 

“I’m sorry, but you are not allowed any further,” the guard says mechanically.

 

“I just need to talk to someone-” the man moves closer, his hands reaching out to stop her from going for the door. Ryleigh sighs in frustration. “Did something happen? Listen, I was just here last night and I need to return the dress I borrowed-”

 

Connell, dressed in an ostentatious turquoise suit, walks out of Rukiya’s suite. As he spots Ryleigh, a sly grin spreads across his handsome features. The guard steps back from Ryleigh as Connell approaches, “Prince Badru continues to be grateful for your assistance. He’s asked me to give you this.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some coin.

 

“I don’t want your money. I want to see-”

 

He cuts her off, taking a long look at her outfit and tutting. “Such a waste. I’d also like to remind you that you hold a third-class ticket and that your presence here is no longer appropriate.” He takes the dress from her hands and gives it to one of the guards, who disappears into Rukiya’s room.

 

Connell drapes his arm around Ryleigh’s shoulder, turning her in the direction of the exit. Ryleigh can feel him lean in, his breath hitting her cheek as he whispers, “Your affair with the crown prince is over and I suggest you walk away… while you still have the ability to do so.”

 

She looks from his hand to him, disgusted he’s touching her. “I suggest you remove your hand, before you lose it,” Ryleigh’s voice is dark and she sees Connell flinch away from her. The master-at-arms is by Connell’s side immediately.

 

“Gentlemen, please escort Miss Alastair back to where she belongs, and ensure she stays there,” Connell’s voice projects courage, but Ryleigh can see the fear in his eyes. One of the guards cuffs her, while the other shoves her back the way she came.

 

They unceremoniously push her through the doors leading to the third class deck. She stumbles and falls hard, her chin slamming into the wooden deck, the taste of copper now present in her mouth. The guard steps over her prone form, uncuffing her and laughing. She lays there until the laughter fades, spitting out some bloody saliva.

 

Something doesn’t feel right, Rukiya would tell Ryleigh if she didn’t want to see her anymore. She wouldn’t send a lackey to do it. Ryleigh rolls over onto her back, lights a cigarette, and takes a long drag before spotting a well-placed series of balconies and deck equipment, leading up to the first-class gymnasium area.

 

She finishes her cigarette and wipes the blood from her chin. Staring at the balcony, and getting to her feet, Ryleigh thinks, _I can climb that._

 

\---

 

“This is the bridge. There are two wheels on Titanic but we only use the smaller one when we’re close to shore.”

 

Mr. Nolanos has been talking animatedly for more than a hour about the features of the ship as they tour its inner workings. It’s a good temporary distraction, but she’s having trouble paying attention. Her mind keeps wandering from the events of last night to her conversation with Connell this morning.

 

“Another ice warning, sir. This one from a nearby cargo ship.” A crew member hands the warning to the captain.

 

That draws Rukiya’s attention. It must show on her face too, because the captain smiles at her and waves a hand. “Oh, not to worry. Very common for this time of year. In fact, we’re speeding up. I’ve just ordered the last two boilers lit.”

 

The tour continues and Mr. Nolanos leads them down onto the main first class deck. “There are 16 lifeboats on deck in total, each capable of holding 65 people.” Rukiya frowns. _That can’t be right. The ship holds a little over 2200 people._

 

Connell raps his knuckles against one of the lifeboats. “What an eyesore, and a waste of deck space on an unsinkable ship.”

 

Rukiya, having gone over the calculation in her head several times, finally speaks up. “Mr. Nolanos, forgive me but I’ve done the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats, and the capacity you mentioned, it seems that there aren’t enough for everyone on board?”

 

He smiles at her. “You miss nothing, do you Prince Badru? You’re right. There’s only enough for about half, actually. But if anything does happen, she’s designed to stay afloat in case of an emergency, long enough for help to arrive. Don’t worry, we’ve built a good ship, strong and true.”

 

The others are already striding away from the lifeboats, none of them giving this information any additional thought. Suddenly, Rukiya feels a hand pull her into the gymnasium doors. She whips around, ready to strike, and freezes when she recognizes the long blonde hair and violet eyes.

 

“Ryleigh,” Rukiya breathes, frantically looking over her shoulder to make sure no one saw them.

 

“I need to talk you.”

 

“You can’t be here. I can’t... If Connell catches you…” Rukiya stammers.

 

“I know he said something to you. Did he threaten you?” Ryleigh’s expression is determined and she’s coming closer. Rukiya’s back hits the wall and Ryleigh stops just in front of her.

 

She notices some dried blood around Ryleigh’s chin and can’t help herself as she reaches out to touch the other woman’s face, “What happened?”

 

“Connell had me literally thrown out of first-class this morning,” Ryleigh says, and Rukiya can see how Ryleigh relaxes into her touch. He’s already started hurting her. Rukiya can’t let something more severe happen to Ryleigh.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this. Please, just walk away,” Rukiya voices, dropping her hand from Ryleigh’s face.

 

Ryleigh steps closer to her, leaving only an inch between them. “I can’t walk away, not without knowing you’re okay.”

 

Rukiya can’t meet Ryleigh’s eyes, so she purposefully stares at her shaking hands.

 

“They’ve got you trapped, Rukiya,” Ryleigh whispers, desperation in her words, “And you’re going to die if you don’t get out. Maybe not right away because you’re strong, but eventually that fire that I love about you is going to burn out…” Ryleigh cups her cheek, and Rukiya feels warm hands brush wetness from her face - she’s crying. “I’m in this, and he can’t stop us from being together.”

 

 _Right now, he can do a lot more than stop us from being together._ Rukiya takes a few shaky breaths. Ryleigh’s form wavers in front of her as she fights to stop her traitorous tears. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” She knows she’s not being convincing, that Ryleigh can see through the lie, so Rukiya adds, “It’s not up to you to save me, Ryleigh.”

 

“You’re right. Only you can do that.” Ryleigh presses forward, touching their foreheads together. “I know there’s something more between us. I know what I’m feeling and I know that I’m falling in love with you.”

 

Rukiya fights back a sob. Her eyes closing as she says, “I’m sorry… I just don’t feel the same way.” _She can’t let Ryleigh know how she feels, it’ll put her in more danger._

 

“Look at me and say that,” Ryleigh fiercely voices.

 

Finally looking into Ryleigh’s eyes, which are shiny with her own unshed tears, Rukiya feels a horrible ache in her chest. She swallows hard before saying, “I’m not falling in love with you.”

 

The look on Ryleigh’s face shatters something inside her. Rukiya wrenches herself away from the blonde woman. “Don’t follow me. I don’t want to see you anymore,” Rukiya’s voice breaks slightly.

 

As she leaves, Rukiya hears a sob rip through the air and the sound of something crashing to the ground. She can feel her heart breaking in two. _Whatever it takes to keep her safe._

 

\---

 

Ryleigh can’t help the cry that escapes her throat when Rukiya walks out the door. She’s angry and hurt. There was conflict in Rukiya’s eyes; something was holding her back. Ryleigh upends the nearest thing to her, which happens to be a towel rack; as it clatters to the floor of the gymnasium, Ryleigh feels even more raw.

 

Even with the knowledge that Rukiya feels trapped by something, she still feels the sting of the other woman’s words. She slowly walks towards the third class deck, unwilling to return to the third-class common room.

 

Ryleigh can practically hear Seirixori’s ‘I told you so’, which would be quickly followed by a death threat on Rukiya’s life. While Ryleigh knows Seirixori has good intentions, she can’t exactly go charging into first-class demanding that Rukiya apologize. Urrak would shake her head, clap Ryleigh on the back, and remind her that upper class people just want the experience of third-class life; they don’t actually want to live in it.

 

But Rukiya is different. Ryleigh saw the way she lit up last night, and how quickly she slipped into being one of them. While they were dancing, Rukiya looked like a typical 17 year old girl. Ryleigh watched as the burden of the crown, of ruling, fell away for a few hours.

 

As she reaches the third-class deck, Ryleigh leans against the ship, observing the people around her. A tall human boy has his friend on his back, she’s pointing imperiously into the distance and urging him to carry her around as they both laugh. A dwarven boy is perched on the railing of the ship, watching the other two with a smile. A breeze ruffles his hair and he wobbles precariously, immediately sliding off the railing with a panicked look. On a nearby bench, two women in their 30’s are tangled up in each other.

 

All these people look happy and carefree, and it makes Ryleigh feel more miserable. She pushes off from the wall and walks towards the bow of the ship, leaning against the railing there. The full force of her conversation with Rukiya slams into her again, and she finds herself fighting tears. Ryleigh slowly reaches into her pocket, grabbing a cigarette and placing it between her lips, lighting it and taking a long drag; the familiar burn of the smoke in her throat and lungs is comforting.

 

 _“It’s not up to you to save me, Ryleigh.”_ Rukiya’s words echo in her head. Ryleigh wipes at her cheeks, but the tears continue to silently roll down her face. Rukiya deserves to be happy and even if it’s not with Ryleigh, she hopes Rukiya will find the courage to save herself when the moment comes.

 

\---

 

The aching pain in Rukiya’s chest hasn’t stopped since her conversation with Ryleigh. She hated hurting Ryleigh, but Connell’s threat lingered in the back of her mind. Currently, Lord Tilner Aidwess and Connell are chatting in the background, and their voices sound like gnats in Rukiya’s ears. They’re talking politics and economics while enjoying brandy and cigars.

 

“Oh yes, once I find the Forge of Fury my family will be swimming in wealth. We won’t be able to hire enough workers to fill the orders rolling in from all over the kingdom,” Connell animatedly says, slopping some of his brady out of his glass; he’s already drunk.

 

“Just make the workers work longer hours with less breaks; the poor will do almost anything to keep money coming their way,” Lord Aidwess comments, taking a drag of his cigar.

 

That draws Rukiya out of her thoughts. “But that’s unfair, anyone who works a reasonable amount of hours should be able to make livable wage. Forges can be dangerous when workers are overworked, a lot of them might die.”

 

“At least the better half will profit at their sacrifice,” Connell sneers, swaying slightly in his seat. Lord Aidwess lifts his glass in Connell’s direction.

 

Rukiya imagines herself as the ruler of Vyon, needing to dine these type people to save face, or having to turn a blind eye to their cruelty for the greater good. It makes her sick to her stomach, she _can’t_ send young men like Rinan to their deaths in her name, and she _can’t_ ask people like Ryleigh to suffer so her country can prosper.

 

_She just… can’t do this._

 

She feels panic rise inside her, and she does the only thing she can think of to stop it - she thinks of Ryleigh. Of sunny smiles and promises of sailing across the world, of working their way from place to place and the freedom of it all. She thinks of Ryleigh’s friends, who accepted her almost immediately. And of Ryleigh, the woman who literally saved her the first night they met, but she’s so much more than that. Ryleigh sees her not as Badru Moonstream, or the crown prince of Vyon, but as Rukiya.

 

A chorus of booming laughter brings Rukiya back to the moment. She looks around at the men sitting with her, feeling almost sorry for them, for their tiny concerns. They live in luxury, never knowing the complexities of life. Ryleigh has given Rukiya a taste of what life can be. In trying to protect the other woman, Rukiya hurt her and she made the decision for Ryleigh.

 

Rukiya excuses herself. She’s not sure where’s she going, only that she’s being drawn in the direction of the bow of the ship. As she reaches the front of the ship, Rukiya sees a figure leaning on the apex of the railing, looking out at the sunset, golden hair whipping around her in the wind.

 

Unsure of what to do, she moves closer, trying to think of what she’s going to say - an apology doesn’t seem like enough. Before she can say a word, Ryleigh speaks.

 

“Listen Seirixori, I’m not in the mood for a lecture-” but as Ryleigh turns and sees Rukiya, her sentence is cut short. Her eyes grow wide and she looks momentarily startled.

 

“I-I’ll leave if you want me to,” Rukiya stammers.

 

Instead of responding, Ryleigh reaches out a hand to her. Rukiya takes it gratefully, letting Ryleigh pull her close. Strong arms wrap around in her and she finally feels the panic and fear from earlier completely subside. Rukiya’s head is pressed to Ryleigh’s chest where she can hear the steady rhythm of Ryleigh’s heartbeat, it’s oddly comforting.

 

“I know what I said earlier was hurtful. You didn’t deserve any of it. Connell…” Rukiya’s voice cracks at the thought of him doing something horrible to Ryleigh. “...he threatened to hurt you if I didn’t cut it off and I wanted to protect you. I’m so sorry Ryleigh. I should have told you instead of trying to handle it myself, we could have dealt with the consequences together, but I was scared.”

 

“I could see the conflict in your eyes, Rukiya. I knew there was something holding you back.” Ryleigh presses a kiss to the temple of Rukiya’s head. “Did he hurt you?” Ryleigh whispers against her skin.

 

Rukiya lets out a watery laugh. Of course Ryleigh is more worried about her rather than herself. “No, not in the way you’re asking.” She feels Ryleigh sigh with relief.

 

After a few moments of silence, Rukiya pulls back to look into Ryleigh’s face. “Ryleigh, I lied. I am falling in love with you.”

 

Ryleigh’s face breaks into a joyous smile. Rukiya mirrors her grin before sliding her hand around Ryleigh’s neck and into her hair, pulling her down into a heated kiss. As Ryleigh’s lips dance over hers, Rukiya bites Ryleigh’s lower lip gently. She feels Ryleigh gasp. Their kisses get hotter, and more open-mouthed, their breath mingling together. Rukiya feels herself slowly being consumed, a fire lighting inside her. Her blood pounding in her ears as the wind whips at their faces, and the smell of the sea and the cold air and Ryleigh is all around her.

 

Rukiya’s hand glides into the open collar of Ryleigh’s shirt, smoothing over her collarbone and digging her blunt fingernails into the skin of Ryleigh’s shoulders. Ryleigh groans, and Rukiya feels the muscle under her hands shift as Ryleigh presses Rukiya against the railing of the ship. Rukiya’s body is lit up, every nerve ending attuned to Ryleigh’s frame on hers, but the movement pushed them together in a way that she knows that something solid is pressing against Ryleigh’s abdomen. They both immediately still.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rukiya rushes to say, unsure if she’s made Ryleigh feel uncomfortable. She doesn’t meet Ryleigh’s eyes to gauge her reaction. 

 

“Rukiya, please look at me.” 

 

Rukiya finally meets Ryleigh’s gaze. She’s worried she’ll see discomfort or anxiety, but she sees only tenderness in Ryleigh’s eyes. 

 

“Do you want me to move away?” Ryleigh asks.

 

“Not yet,” Rukiya says, a little breathless. “Do… you want me to move away?”

 

“Not unless  _ you _ want to,” Ryleigh says softly.

 

“I don’t.” Rukiya leans in, pressing a softer kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. 

 

“I think you’re beautiful, all of you,” Ryleigh breathes against Rukiya’s mouth. 

 

Rukiya believes that Ryleigh is never as attractive as she is right now, when she’s accepting Rukiya for who she is.

 

“We can’t do this here. We’re in broad daylight in the middle of the a boat deck.” 

 

Rukiya moves her head to the side and sure enough, two young boys are watching them from behind a bench. As Ryleigh turns around, they giggle and scamper away. 

 

“Right, of course. Let’s, um, go somewhere more… private,” Rukiya says with a smile. 

 

Ryleigh doesn’t immediately move away, and Rukiya believes it’s to protect her privacy. 

 

“What made you change your mind?” Ryleigh asks.

 

“I was trying to protect you…” Rukiya sighs, trying to find the right words “...but it turns out I’m selfish. Ryleigh, you’ve shown me a different kind of life. A life without the burden of ruling Vyon looming over me. While I was sitting at the table with Connell and Lord Aidwess I realized I won’t be happy as a ruler. I know I have obligations to my family, to my country, but I have faith in Kamari’s ability to be king. I know Vyon will be okay without me.”

 

Ryleigh smiles, her eyes are full of compassion. “I think you would have made a great leader, but life is too short to live unhappily.”

 

“Only a human would say that,” Rukiya chuckles.

 

“Hey! There are other races that have short lifespans,” Ryleigh says indignantly, but her tone is filled with humor.

 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Rukiya comments, grinning and pressing a chaste kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. “My mom is human.”

  



	4. The chapter where they do it

Rukiya leads them to her suite, her lips still tingling from their kiss. Taking out her room key, Rukiya unlocks the door and tugs Ryleigh inside. It feels so similar to last night, except this time she isn’t drunk. As soon as the door closes, Rukiya draws Ryleigh closer, but Ryleigh stops her.

 

“Should we be expecting Connell anytime soon?” she asks.

 

“Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out. Besides, he has his own room. I don’t think he’ll stop by tonight. He was already drunk when I left.” Rukiya moves easily through the main sitting room, discarding her jacket, tie, and vest as she walks into her bedroom. She’s unbuttoning her shirt when she feels Ryleigh’s presence behind her. Her proximity makes Rukiya’s heart beat faster, and Rukiya shrugs her shirt off.

 

“Do you want me to go?” Ryleigh’s fingertips trail up Rukiya’s bare arm.

 

Rukiya turns to face Ryleigh. “No.”

 

She should step towards Ryleigh. Let her fingers run through her hair. Maybe tug a little. Fuel the heat that is filling the space between them, which is so different from the usual. _Gods, Ryleigh is beautiful._ Her sharp jawline, and eyes that are so violet sometimes Rukiya wonders if it’s faked. She smiles at the impossible thought, but it’s there nonetheless.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Ryleigh murmurs.

 

She’s quickly drawn out of her head when the blonde’s arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. Ryleigh’s kiss is careful but still demanding and it has Rukiya pushing forward, walking Ryleigh backwards until she’s urged against the wall. Ryleigh groans softly when Rukiya presses their bodies flush together, and _gods_ she wants to make Ryleigh make that sound again. A tremor travels through Ryleigh’s body, it’s so subtle Rukiya almost misses it.

 

“Talk to me, Ry,” Rukiya whispers into Ryleigh’s ear.

 

“I’ve never done this,” Ryleigh confesses, her voice wavering slightly.

 

Rukiya leans back to look at Ryleigh, concern written on her face. “Never?”

 

Ryleigh shakes her head. “The way you make me feel when you kiss me, or touch me is so different than anything I've ever felt. It’s like no matter what I do, I can’t get close enough to you, and it makes me nervous.”

 

“Ry, this doesn’t have to lead to anything more.” Rukiya softly runs the back of her fingertips along Ryleigh’s cheek. “I’m okay with whatever you’re comfortable with. Just talk to me.” Ryleigh nods and Rukiya asks, “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No,” Ryleigh breathes.

 

Rukiya grins, threading her hand into Ryleigh’s hair and gently tugging on it until Ryleigh’s head drops back. She presses her lips to Ryleigh’s neck, gently nipping and licking, trying to find- _oh, there it is_. Ryleigh grips the back of Rukiya’s head to hold her place, releasing a breathy sigh when Rukiya’s mouth finds that spot on her neck.Ryleigh’s other hand drags down Rukiya’s back. Rukiya responds with a groan, she abandons Ryleigh’s neck in favor of nipping at her earlobe, which has Ryleigh moving into action. It escalates quickly from there, they move to Rukiya’s bed, their lips never parting for longer than a few seconds to breathe or remove any remaining clothing.

 

Then Rukiya is between Ryleigh’s thighs, her hips moving, building a rhythm as the feeling she’s been chasing builds and starts to crash over her. She’s sliding over smooth skin and Ryleigh’s shifting against her. Her breath catches in her chest and her palm sinks even harder into the mattress next to Ryleigh’s head, her blonde hair spread wild over Rukiya’s pillow.

 

Rukiya presses her face into Ryleigh’s neck, her teeth scrape against Ryleigh’s thumping pulse; heated skin and sweat is against Rukiya’s tongue. She’s trying to keep up the same rhythm even as she loses her own, the steady push and pull drawing them closer together. It causes Ryleigh to twist her head and bite Rukiya’s neck, rendering a groan from her.

 

Ryleigh’s hips are still grinding in rhythm with Rukiya, who pushes up so she can stare at her, her head thrown back against the pillow, hair stuck to her forehead and hips shifting. She drives back in, and Ryleigh’s eyes fly open, startling violet. Ryleigh’s hand grabs the back of Rukiya’s neck and pulls her down into a messy kiss, nails dragging down the skin of her back, but Rukiya barely feels it. All she feels is the pull of Ryleigh, the tightness around her and the intensity of Ryleigh’s eyes when that kiss ends and her forehead is pulled to Ryleigh’s.

 

And this feeling she has in her chest - it’s terrifying.

 

\---

 

Ryleigh’s laying on her stomach, the bedsheets drawn to her waist. Currently, her eyes are closed and she’s enjoying the feel of Rukiya’s fingers dancing along her spine.

 

“How are you?” Rukiya softly asks.

 

A smile tugs at Ryleigh’s lips as she inhales deeply and exhales slowly. “Hungry,” she jokes. It’s true - she skipped dinner, not wanting to explain her poor mood to Seirixori or Urrak.

 

“Ryleigh.” Rukiya draws out the ‘leigh’ in Ryleigh’s name, chuckling slightly. The humor in Rukiya’s tone doesn’t stop her from persisting. “You’ve been quiet since we stopped and I just want to make sure you’re okay…”

 

Opening her eyes, Ryleigh sees Rukiya’s propped on her elbow waiting for an answer. “I’m wonderful,” Ryleigh says softly, she shifts so she’s facing Rukiya, cupping her cheek and adding, “I’m just quiet because I never want to forget this feeling.”

 

Rukiya leans in, pressing a languid kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. Ryleigh can feel Rukiya smile as she comments, “Do you need me to jog your memory already?” It has Ryleigh moving closer, pushing into Rukiya’s space.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Ryleigh breathes against Rukiya’s mouth. The words slip out before she can stop them; she mentally slaps herself. She moves to deepen the kiss, hoping to distract Rukiya, but Rukiya is already pulling away at her words. Ryleigh settles for pressing open-mouthed kisses down Rukiya’s jaw.

 

“What do you mean?” Rukiya asks as Ryleigh continues to place kisses along her neck. “Ryleigh, please… talk to me,” she asks, halting Ryleigh’s progression by taking Ryleigh’s face in her hands.

 

“I don’t want to ruin this moment. Can we forget I said anything?”

 

“No, Ry. We can’t. Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” Rukiya’s tone leaves no room for evasion.

 

Ryleigh silently stares at her before sighing and answering, “I want to remember this moment - us wrapped up together, sharing this - so when you leave, I’ll still have this feeling to hold on to.” Ryleigh sees Rukiya’s brow furrow.

 

“When the ship docks,” Rukiya starts to explain, her hands still on Ryleigh’s cheeks, “I need to travel to Vydenia and tell my parents that I want Kamari to rule in my place. Then preparations will need to be made, assuming they all agree.”

 

“Rukiya, we don’t have to do this - it’s okay if this stays here on the Titanic. I understand how the world works and I know I have nothing to offer you…” Ryleigh swallows hard, choking on the emotion building in her chest. This is so much harder than she thought it’d be.

 

Rukiya leans in, gently kissing Ryleigh’s lips. “That’s not true. You offered me freedom, and solace, and… love. I’m telling you my plans because once we dock I want you to come with me,” She murmurs. “You and Seirixori are both welcome, if you want to.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like this is something you have to do.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Rukiya smiles, running one of her hands through Ryleigh’s hair. “Ryleigh, you have the freedom to go anywhere, why not Vydenia? Being who I am means our travel, lodging, and food will all be paid for. I mean, do I strike you as someone who does things she doesn’t want to do often?”

 

“It’s just, when you feel obligated, you do things you don’t want to. So, is it that _you_ want me to come along or is this something you feel obligated to do after everything that’s happened between us.” Ryleigh doesn’t want to push Rukiya away, but she also doesn’t want to be something else that burdens Rukiya - she already bears too much.

 

Dropping her hands from Ryleigh’s face, Rukiya frowns at her. “Is that what you think you are? Some kind of charity case?”

 

There’s a long silence that follows Rukiya’s question. Ryleigh’s thinking how best to answer. She knows Rukiya cares, Ryleigh can feel it in her kiss, in her touch. “It’s not that- Rukiya, I-” she sighs exasperatedly, but doesn’t move away from where she’s half laying atop Rukiya.

 

“Ryleigh, I care about you more than I thought was possible after only two days. I would never parade you around as ‘the prince’s new toy’ or want to make you feel trapped. I know my crowd can be difficult, but you’ll be free to leave whenever you want - you always will be.”

 

“I’m not afraid of being bound to you-” Ryleigh’s voice shakes “-I don’t care if other aristocrats like Connell try to belittle me. I’m confident and know my place in the world. I _do_ want to go with you, and gods, it scares me a little; but more than anything, I want to make sure it’s because _you_ want me around, and not because you’re trying to do what’s best for me, or be noble because of...” she feels a blush creep up her cheeks “...since we did, _this_.”

 

Rukiya is clearly trying to smother her laughter, and it makes Ryleigh smile, even though she’s embarrassed. “Ry, are you making sure I’m not asking you to come along because we had sex?”

 

“Not just that…” Ryleigh buries her face in Rukiya’s neck to hide how much her blush deepened at the other woman’s words “...also because I see how burdened by duty you are.” She breathes against Rukiya’s skin before pulling back slightly to look at her. “You don’t owe me anything. Everything we’ve done, I wanted to do. I’m choosing to be here, because I want you.”  

 

The answering grin leaves Ryleigh warm and there’s a tug low in her belly that she’s starting to think Rukiya owns. They meet in a kiss, tongues warm and wet, and Ryleigh realizes that she would give anything to keep Rukiya this close. They share a few minutes of slow kissing, the kind of kissing that promises many more to come.

“I really am hungry,” Ryleigh mumbles against Rukiya’s skin.

Rukiya laughs as she presses one last chaste kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. “Okay, let’s get up and see what food we can find.”

It’s takes them a while to dress because they take turns distracting one another with soft touches, gentle kisses, and easy laughter. As Ryleigh’s buttoning her shirt, they both hear the door handle in the sitting room move. _Oh shit._ Rukiya presses a finger to her lips, like Ryleigh isn’t already holding her breath.

“Come on,” Rukiya urgently whispers, pulling Ryleigh with her and heading for the exit on the other side of the suite.

“Prince Badru?” Connell’s voice reaches them, the inner door of Rukiya’s bedroom opening just as they close the outer. Rukiya tugs her hand again as they walk quickly down the hallway.

“Act natural,” Rukiya whispers, grinning despite the danger. She straightens her back and keeps her eye forward as she walks and Ryleigh mimics her, doing her best to seem nonchalant as she hears the door behind them open.

Ryleigh looks behind them. Standing in the doorway and glaring around the hall is Connell, but he’s accompanied by another man. He’s also well dressed, but isn’t wearing something as ostentatious. Before Ryleigh can look away, her eyes meet Connell’s and she can see the anger in them.

“Shit.”

“Run!” Rukiya yells, her laughter bouncing off the walls as she grabs Ryleigh’s hand and breaks into a sprint towards the elevators. As they slide around the corner, Ryleigh sees the gate of the lift starting to close.

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait-” Rukiya shouts as Ryleigh almost loses her footing, Rukiya pulls her back up as they slip inside before the doors shut. Frantically, Ryleigh starts pulling them closed and shutting the grate while Rukiya urges the attendant to take them down. As they start to move, Ryleigh sees Connell and his croney through the gaps, skidding to a stop and realizing that they’ve escaped. Panting slightly, Ryleigh grins up at him cheekily, and waves.

“Bye,” she says, as Rukiya gives him the finger. They burst into delighted laughter.

As they sink out of view, they see Connell send the other man running down the hall.

“He’s going for the stairs.” Rukiya looks exhilarated, her eyes bright when she asks Ryleigh, “Where should we go?”

Ryleigh thinks for a moment. “Down to E-Deck. That’s where all the workers quarters are, and the kitchens. I think the boiler room is down there too, so lots of places we can hide - they might not think to look there either.”

 

Rukiya nods, pulling Ryleigh closer. The elevator operator politely looks away, clearing his throat.

 

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Rukiya says, seemingly giddy with her newfound rebellion.

 

Ryleigh lips brush against Rukiya’s as she says, “Well, I’m honored to be your first.”

 

 _This poor attendant,_ Ryleigh thinks as their lips meet, but she can’t find it within herself to be really remorseful. Not when she can feel Rukiya’s smile through the kiss.

 

As they approach D-Deck, Rukiya starts to bounce on the soles of her feet. “Ready?”

 

Ryleigh starts to pull open the grate before they’ve reached the bottom. “Are you kidding? I’ve had to outrun worse things than pampered noblemen.” She throws a wink at Rukiya as the attendant starts to protest.

 

“Miss, you’re not supposed to open the grate until-” but Ryleigh’s already pulled it open and jumped down, bringing Rukiya with her.

 

She yells a thank you at him - it’s not his fault that they need to break his rules - and they start to run down the narrow white corridor, looking for any sign of the man following them. They race down a set of stairs, nearly crashing into a cart full of silverware, and stumble down the hall, laughing as they go.

 

As they burst through a set of double doors, Rukiya leans against the wall, gasping for air. “I’m not… used to running this much…” she says between breaths. Ryleigh smiles at her, leaning around Rukiya to look through the small circular window behind them.

 

“Pretty tough for a valet, this guy. He seems more like a cop,” Ryleigh pants, leaning against the opposite wall.

 

“I think he was,” Rukiya replies, her breathing slowing. “From what I’ve gathered, Connell’s father hired him to keep his ‘little boy’ out of trouble. I guess Connell had a bad habit of disappearing into the night, gambling, picking fights, and turning up without his wallet or other personal items. He acts stuck-up, but he likes to crawl through the more disreputable parts of town.”

 

Ryleigh huffs out a breathless laugh. “Like we are now?” With a grin, she pulls Rukiya closer, and Rukiya lets her. Over her shoulder, Ryleigh sees the man descend the staircase, he turns and looks directly at them.

 

“Oh, shit!” Ryleigh breathes, and Rukiya turns around to see him advancing.

 

“Go!”

 

They run down the hall hand in hand, and Ryleigh takes a chance, pulling Rukiya around a blind corner, only to come up on a dead end. Rukiya yells wordlessly behind her, torn between fear and humor. Ryleigh sees a narrow door to the left, marked ‘Employees Only’, and makes a break for it.

 

“In here. Go, go, go!” Ryleigh opens the door and pulls Rukiya inside, slamming it shut and pulling the deadlock. Seconds later she hears the man’s weight slam into it, and sees the handle jiggle, but the lock holds.

 

“That was really close,” Rukiya shouts over the noise.

 

Looking around, Ryleigh tries to figure out where they are. The room is small and noisy, and the only other exit seems to be a hole in the floor with a ladder, which has steam rising up through it.

 

Rukiya looks at her with her hands over her ears. “Now what?” she yells.

 

“What?” Ryleigh shouts back.

 

They’re both smiling and Ryleigh gestures to the ladder, before climbing down.

 

\---

 

Rukiya is full of jittery energy as she jumps from the ladder into the hot room below. Ryleigh mentioned that the the boiler room might be down here, and she should probably be nervous about exploring the restricted bowels of the ship, but she only feels a glowing warmth diffusing in her chest.

 

Looking around, Rukiya sees rows of glowing furnaces, each with a sooty worker shoveling coal into it. Men weave between the boilers with wheelbarrows, and the whole place seems to thunder with the roar of the flames, all on full blast. The air is thick with smoke and stiflingly warm.

 

They don’t stay unnoticed for long. A large orc man with a broad accent and a clipboard does a double-take and calls out, “Hold on- what’re you two doin’ down ‘ere?”

 

He steps towards them just as Ryleigh grabs a fistful of Rukiya’s shirt and drags her in the opposite direction, sprinting as fast as her legs will carry her. She hears the man shout, “You shouldn’t be down ‘ere! It’s dangerous - Oi!”

 

Together they run between the hot boilers and past rows of bewildered workers who turn to watch as they streak by. Ryleigh jumps over a pile of coal and dodges a wheelbarrow, yelling encouragement to the workers as they pass.

 

“Carry on. Don’t mind us, you’re all doing a great job, keep up the good work!” Rukiya marvels at Ryleigh’s genuine enthusiasm.

 

As they round a corner into a more secluded area, Ryleigh starts to slow their momentum. She leans against a wall, pulling Rukiya with her, and they basically collide with each other, laughing. After a few seconds their laughter fades and they’re kissing. They’re both sweaty and the air smells like hot metal, but Rukiya feels that tug in her lower abdomen. As some workers file by, Rukiya pulls back slightly, Ryleigh’s lips trailing over her jaw.

 

“Are you okay?” Ryleigh whispers in her ear.

 

Rukiya continues to be astounded by how much that simple sentence makes her feel. It’s been a while since someone has asked her genuinely if she’s okay.

 

“I’m great,” Rukiya says with a grin. Ryleigh smiles back and they share another quick kiss.

 

As they walk, Rukiya swings their joined hands. “Today has been an interesting new experience.”

 

Ryleigh glances at her, feigning surprise. “You mean, you’ve never had to sprint through a maze-like ship to escape an ex-cop hired by your asshole handler?”

 

“No, I can’t say that I have,” Rukiya chuckles. “It’s been a while since I’ve had this much fun.”

 

“I can’t promise it’ll always be this exciting,” Ryleigh says, pressing a kiss to the back of Rukiya’s hand.

 

They come across a large steel door, painted white. Ryleigh tests the handle and it opens easily, revealing a room full of crates, furniture, and other items. The door closes behind them with a hiss and a satisfying click.

 

“Looks like storage.”

 

Rukiya takes in the couches and lamps and boxes of clothing. The room is fairly large and pleasantly cool after the hellish heat of the previous room. Rukiya hears Ryleigh gasp when she sees a huge automobile, painted deep burgundy, with an enclosed cab.

 

“Wow. I’ve never even stood near a car this nice.” Ryleigh runs a gentle finger over the paint, her face excited.

 

Rukiya steps near the car and clears her throat to get Ryleigh’s attention while summoning a haughty expression, looking pointedly at the car door.

 

Grinning, Ryleigh plays along. She runs up beside Rukiya and opens the latch, holding out a hand in a fairly decent imitation of a snooty driver. Rukiya climbs inside and looks around at the interior, it has large velvet seats and ornate woodwork trimmed in gold. Rukiya slides the glass partition down and gestures for Ryleigh to join her, but instead of coming inside the car, Ryleigh pulls herself into the front seat. She honks the horn and summons a Vecbony accent.

 

“Where to, Miss?”

 

Rukiya laughs, leaning forward she wraps her arms around Ryleigh’s broad shoulders and murmurs, “To the stars.”

 

Ryleigh smiles and kisses her cheek. Rukiya twists her head so she can kiss Ryleigh properly, before hooking her arms under Ryleigh’s and pulling her back into the cab. Ryleigh uses her legs to help push herself into the cab of the vehicle, she lands on the seat next to Rukiya, giggling. They settle into a comfortable silence, holding onto each other, their breath steadily fogging up the windows of the car.

 

“Tell me something no one else knows,” Rukiya asks.

 

She hears Ryleigh hum in thought, before shifting to withdraw a pocket watch from her trousers. She cautiously hands it to Rukiya. Rukiya can see the golden watch has a beautiful face, with a small inscription etched on the back. It’s in a language she can’t read.

 

“It was my brother’s,” Ryleigh begins to explain. “He and Clemency had been in love with each other since we were children. She bought him this as a gift for his 16th birthday.” Her smile is a little sad, but her eyes crinkle in joy as she recalls the memory. “She and I saved our money for months to afford it.”

 

“What’s it say?” Rukiya gently prompts Ryleigh to continue, still holding the watch in her hands.

 

Ryleigh runs her finger over the etching and recites, “I will love you until the last breath leaves your body or mine.”

 

“Romantic,” Rukiya says as she hands the watch back to Ryleigh, who tucks it away. She pulls Ryleigh closer and they sit in a comfortable silence until Ryleigh speaks.

 

“Why were you in Shetai?” Ryleigh softly asks.

 

Sighing, Rukiya presses a kiss to Ryleigh’s temple. “I needed a break. From Vyon. From my family. From my responsibility.” Rukiya feels that familiar ache in her chest, the one she gets when she thinks of Rinan, but she recognizes that it’s not as painful anymore. “I loved a boy named Rinan. He was a couple years older than me and he promised we’d be together forever.” She can feel Ryleigh’s eyes on her, but Rukiya chooses to look at their entwined fingers instead of making eye contact. “He made a mistake and some people got hurt. After that, he joined the Crown’s ranks and rode off into an unwinnable situation, believing that a noble death would right his wrongs.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Ryleigh murmurs, drawing Rukiya closer.

 

Rukiya looks at Ryleigh, whose eyes are swimming with empathy. “It doesn’t hurt as much anymore,” she says, leaning in to kiss Ryleigh. Their lips meet in a slow kiss. Ryleigh cautiously pushes forward as Rukiya threads her hand into Ryleigh’s hair. Rukiya presses back against Ryleigh, bringing their bodies closer together. She lets Ryleigh turn her inside out, lets her fingers flay her open, expose her insides, and leave her with nothing left to hide. Suddenly, Rukiya realizes she doesn’t want to hide from Ryleigh, and that she wants this woman to know her.

 

\---

 

Nails dig into Ryleigh’s scalp and Rukiya tugs her closer, the material of Ryleigh’s shirt is bunched in Rukiya’s hands in a desperate attempt to keep her close. As if Ryleigh would leave when Rukiya’s vulnerable. The kiss tastes of salt, of desperation, of what sadness would taste like, of loss and grief and hurt, and Ryleigh wants to tear that feeling from Rukiya, even if it’s just for a minute, so she could be free of it.

 

They’ve shared so much, so easily, and Ryleigh wants to give Rukiya something to meet that trust and match it. She straddles Rukiya’s lap, bringing their bodies flush, nipping Rukiya’s neck before soothing it with a swipe of her tongue, earning a moan from the other woman. Practiced hands start removing Ryleigh’s clothes, while Ryleigh’s fingers fumble at buttons and tug at strings, before dragging down and over Rukiya’s heated skin. Rukiya starts trailing hot kisses down Ryleigh’s neck, she enjoys the press of Rukiya’s lips across her collarbone and chest, but then Ryleigh slides her fingers into Rukiya’s hair, tugging her head back up, needing those lips against her own.

 

This time there’s more purposeful placement of lips to a pulse point, scraping of teeth or the sinking of them in into areas pre-thought out. Then, with a gasp from each of them, they’re pressed together once more. Rukiya’s hands are gripping onto Ryleigh’s hips, pulling her closer, establishing a steady rhythm for them. Ryleigh thinks she might shatter apart at the push and pull of Rukiya, at the feel of her. Something is building in Ryleigh, a need to have Rukiya as close as possible and Rukiya rocks against her as if she feels it too. Skin slides over skin and when they finally come, it’s together, it’s with Rukiya inside her, with Rukiya’s mouth on hers, and Ryleigh’s convinced it’s still not close enough.

Neither of them move or shift away from the other after their shared moment of bliss. Ryleigh lets her weight go loose on Rukiya, her lips pressed just below Rukiya’s ear. The wet press of them together is something that feels almost sacred, especially now, with the weight that had been in Ryleigh’s chest all but gone. The sound of their breath is a rhythm Ryleigh’s heart matches. Slow, by now. Steady, by the time she finally speaks.

“You know they’re going to come looking for us… we should probably get dressed soon,” Ryleigh murmurs.

 

“I know,” Rukiya sighs, but there’s a small smile on her lips, “once we’re back in Vyon, Connell won’t have any power over us. We’ll be able to take as long as we’d like.”

 

Ryleigh hums in approval against Rukiya’s skin before replying, “Are you sure you won’t get bored once we don’t have to run, sneak around, or hide from Connell?” Her tone is humorous.

 

Rukiya laughs lightly at Ryleigh’s comment, but when she answers, her voice is sincere. “I think I’ll enjoy getting to take my time with you, instead of feeling like we have to rush. You deserve more than stolen kisses and desperate love making.”

 

Silence follows Rukiya’s comment. Ryleigh’s so touched that she’s not sure what to say. So, she says the first thing that enters her mind.

 

“I love you, Rukiya.” She’s surprised by how much she means it; she really does love the woman in front of her. Rukiya’s eyes widen, and Ryleigh thinks it’s more like surprise rather than panic, but she doesn’t find out which emotion it is.

 

Before Rukiya can answer, they both hear voices coming from the direction they came in earlier. In a mad rush, they both start reaching for clothing, dressing hurriedly. Just as the door to the storage room opens, they’ve managed to pull on all the important articles of clothing and duck behind some nearby crates. Slowly, they make their way around the room towards the other exit, glancing back at the two white star crew members, who are pointing to the foggy windows of the car they’d just been in.

 

They run from the cargo hold and towards the upper deck of the ship. Ryleigh’s shirt is buttoned wrong and Rukiya’s shoes aren’t laced, but as they burst out of the doors and into the cold air, they’re both laughing, holding onto one another, and high on the adrenaline of their activities and their narrow escape.

 

“Did you see their faces?” Ryleigh laughs, pulling Rukiya closer. “They thought we were still inside the car. Gods, can you imagine?”

 

“I’m not really into having an audience,” Rukiya says teasingly, and Ryleigh’s feels her cheeks warm. Her embarrassment disappears when Rukiya’s arms wrap about her neck, drawing Ryleigh into a kiss. After a few minutes, Ryleigh pulls back, resting their foreheads together, letting their warm breath mingle in the cool night air. “Ryleigh, back in the car… before those crew members showed up, you said you loved me?”

 

It’s asked like a question, rather than said like a statement. “You don’t believe me,” Ryleigh says.

 

“It’s not- well, I mean-” Rukiya stammers slightly “-we had just been intimate. I wasn’t sure if you said it in the heat of the moment.”

 

“People do that?” Ryleigh asks, her eyebrow quirking in disbelief.

 

Rukiya laughs, moving her hands to Ryleigh’s face. “Yes, Ry. Some people do that, especially when they’re pumped full of adrenaline.”

 

“I told you I loved you because I do and I wanted you to know,” Ryleigh says simply.  

 

“Most people don’t say what they mean.”

 

Remembering Rukiya’s words from the day before, Ryleigh echoes them. “I’m not most people.”

 

Their lips met in another kiss, this one is slow and promising. Above them, Ryleigh notes distantly that a bell is ringing, but she’s caught up in Rukiya’s lips and ignores it until she hears the yelling. The lookouts are screaming about something, and a small commotion starts up in the officer’s quarters to their left.

 

“What’s happening?” Rukiya asks, more curious than concerned, but Ryleigh’s stomach is dropping. The crew’s voices are panicked and she knows that can only mean one thing: collision.

 

Ryleigh grabs Rukiya’s hand and tugs her towards the railing, cautiously looking over the side. In front of them, too close for comfort, is a looming white mass.

 

_Oh, gods._

 

She hears Rukiya gasp beside her. “Is that -?”

 

“An iceberg,” Ryleigh finishes for her, her voice shaking as the white mountain looms closer.

 

“Why aren’t we turning?” Rukiya sounds scared, now. She’s gripping Ryleigh’s arm, pulling her close.

 

“Get back, we’re going to-” Ryleigh’s arms wrap around Rukiya as if she can protect her from the inevitable, pulling her away from the railing.

 

There’s a noticeable grinding sound, and a tremor shakes the ship. Ryleigh shields Rukiya with her body as huge chunks of ice fall onto the deck. The grinding sound continues for a long time - too long. Over the railing, the iceberg glides by.

 

Ryleigh slowly lets Rukiya go, gazing at the pieces of ice scattered around the deck. Rukiya steps around the ice to look over the rail at the point of impact, as Ryleigh leans over the railing too she realizes there doesn’t seem to be any visible damage to the upper part of the ship, which means the damage is below the water.

 

“We hit it,” Rukiya’s voices shakes.

 

“It might have broken the hull, under the water. We were going too fast. I doubt the ship will keep moving for much longer.”

 

“Ryleigh… the hold is below the water. That’s where we just were.”

 

Ryleigh nods shakily, thinking of the workers in the boiler rooms, and she feels ill.

 

“Come on, we need to find out what’s going on,” Ryleigh says, taking Rukiya’s hand and sneaking towards the bridge.

 


	5. The chapter where Titanic sinks

With her hand in Ryleigh’s, they slowly make their way towards the bridge, sinking into a dark corner to observe. A group of terse officers are speaking frantically in low voices. Among them is the captain of the ship, and beside him is Mr. Nolanos. He’s holding an armful of papers, likely the plans to the ship. He looks tense and worried. Rukiya’s anxiety heightens. 

 

“Boiler room six is flooded over eight feet, and the cargo hold is worse. She’s buckled in along the forward hull.”

 

“Can you shore her up? Stop the flow?”

 

“Not unless the pumps get ahead. We hit it hard, sir. And a long way down the hull.”

 

“Can you see the damage in the hold?” Mr. Nolanos says.

 

“No, sir, it’s already underwater.” 

 

Mr. Nolanos sighs heavily. “How many are flooded?”

 

“Five compartments, sir.”

 

Lord Tilner Aidwess, the director of White Star, comes bustling into the bridge in his pajamas and slippers, moving right past their hiding spot. “What is the meaning of this, Captain? Calling me out of my bed in the dead of night-”

 

Mr. Nolanos starts speaking over him, explaining the extent of the flooding. He sounds hopeless, and Rukiya feels fear grip her. Nolanos’s hands shake as hard as his voice when he describes how the water will flood the ship. “She can stay afloat with the first four compartments flooded, but not five.”

 

Lord Aidwess cuts in, “When can we get underway, damn it!” 

 

Ignoring him, Mr. Nolanos continues, “The water will spill over the watertight bulkheads and fill E-Deck, progressing further back, and back. There’s no stopping it. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will sink.”

 

Rukiya audibly gasps, gripping onto Ryleigh a little tighter. “This is bad,” she whispers. 

 

Lord Aidwess sputters indignantly. “This ship can’t sink!”

 

“She’s made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can...” Mr. Nolanos pauses, “...and she will. It’s a mathematical certainty.” 

 

“How much time?” the captain asks. 

 

“An hour. Two at most.” There’s a few beats of silence following the prognosis. 

 

“And how many aboard?” the captain continues.

 

“Twenty-two hundred souls on board, sir.”

 

“Is anyone answering our distress signal?” the captain says.

 

“The only ship who responded said they can be here in four hours, sir.”

 

The captain’s tone is sharp with anger when he says, “I believe you may get your headlines, Lord Aidwess.”

 

Ryleigh tugs them away from the bridge, her hand holding onto Rukiya’s tight enough to cut off her circulation. Once they’re out of earshot, Rukiya pulls Ryleigh to stop. 

 

“Ryleigh, I-I have to tell you something.” Rukiya tries to keep the panic out of her voice. “The boats, the lifeboats, there aren’t enough for everyone on board. Over half of the people on this ship are going to end up in the water.”

 

“What?” Ryleigh gapes at her. “Rukiya, anyone who goes into this water will die before help arrives. They’ll have maybe 30 minutes before they freeze to death.”

 

With a feeling of sickening recognition, Rukiya knows who will be put on the lifeboats first. The lifeboats are all stored along the first-class promenade deck. 

 

“We need to get you to a boat, before people start to realize. They’ll board first class passengers, then any women and children…” Rukiya says, knowing how this protocol works.

 

“I need to find Seirixori first, I’m not leaving without her.” Ryleigh’s face is set with grim determination. “And then all of us will get on a boat.”

 

“Ry, you might see me as a woman, but they won’t,” Rukiya murmurs, not wanting to have this conversation. 

 

Ryleigh’s hand grips her jaw as she looks into Rukiya’s eyes. “You don’t get to give up that easily. Besides,” her tone changes to light and airy, “you’re the crown prince, they may give you a boat of your own.” Rukiya can see the worry in Ryleigh’s violet eyes even as she tries to lighten the mood.

 

“Go warn Gunnloda,” Ryleigh says, “I’ll grab Seirixori, and let’s meet back here in 20 minutes.”

 

“What if you’re not back by then?” Rukiya asks, anxiety building in her chest.  _ This can’t be happening _ .

 

“I will be.”

 

“But what if you’re not?” Rukiya’s arms wrap around Ryleigh’s waist, holding her there until she has an answer. 

 

“Then get on a boat and don’t look back,” Ryleigh whispers. 

 

Rukiya can feel Ryleigh’s thumb brush away her tears.  _ When did I start crying _ ? “I’m not leaving the ship without you,” Rukiya says fiercely. 

 

Ryleigh smiles, the expression softening her features. “Yes, you will. I’m no one; my life is expendable, but you… you’re special.” 

 

As Rukiya opens her mouth to protest, Ryleigh is in her space, in all the air around her, her lips pressing to Rukiya’s. Ryleigh’s lips are always a little chapped, they feel rough against her own, but her kiss is gentle, it’s soft. It’s also unexpected, and shouldn’t be happening - the Titanic is going to sink, more than half these people are going to die, and Ryleigh is kissing her like it might be their last - but Rukiya doesn’t have the sense to step away. Not when Ryleigh’s lips are moving against hers, her fingers pulling Rukiya closer. Then Ryleigh is pulling away, and Rukiya wants to pull her back in, but she doesn’t, there isn’t time.

 

“I’ll see you in 20 minutes,” Ryleigh says, stepping out of Rukiya’s embrace.

 

Rukiya runs her tongue over her bottom lip as if she could keep the taste of Ryleigh with her. “Cut through the ballroom; it’s the quickest way to third class, and Ryleigh, please be careful.”

 

With one last smile, Ryleigh runs towards steerage. Rukiya watches her until she disappears. She hurriedly makes her way back towards the dining hall. Everyone's hair is a little tousled, some are still dressed in nightgowns. A group of men are standing around smoking cigars and drinking, while a group of women sit in cliques gossiping and sharing late-night cups of tea. 

 

_ Did nobody notice we hit a giant chunk of ice? _ Rukiya thinks, then answers her own question.  _ Surely they don’t assume this ship is truly unsinkable. _

 

She walks around for a few minutes, looking for the stocky dwarven woman with no luck. Just as Rukiya’s about to head towards the suites, she hears Gunnloda’s booming voice.

 

“What’s doin’, sonny? You’ve got us all trussed up and now we’re coolin’ our heels.”

 

“Sorry, ma’am,” the White Star employee mumbles, “I-I’ll find out ma’am.” He stumbles away from her, running up the grand staircase. 

 

“Gunnloda,” Rukiya rushes to her, pulling her away from the crowd before urgently whispering, “We hit an iceberg, and Titanic is going down by the bow. All of this will be underwater in an hour or two… and there aren’t enough boats for everyone.”

 

Gunnloda’s eyes widen in disbelief, her hand slowly coming up to cover her mouth in horror. 

 

“Ryleigh went to grab her friend from third class; we need to meet them in ten minutes up on deck so we can grab a boat and get off this ship before it sinks.” 

 

Gunnloda looks around the room, worry clearly present in her eyes. Rukiya watches as Gunnloda’s fear slowly molds into determination. “Okay, let’s go.” 

 

They walk as swiftly as possible to the upper deck without drawing attention to themselves. Rukiya looks around for Ryleigh once they reach where the lifeboats are, but she’s not there. The captain spots her and has a crew member approach. 

 

“Prince Badru,” the crew member addresses her and bows deeply, “we are still preparing the lifeboats for launch. The captain suggests you wait inside, it’s too noisy and cold out here right now.” 

 

“We’ll wait out here, thanks,” Gunnloda answers, and the crewman has the sense not to question her. 

 

The minutes continue to pass and Ryleigh doesn’t show. Rukiya starts to worry, it’s definitely been longer than 20 minutes. Other first class passengers have started filing out of the dining hall, Connell among them. 

 

“Step forward, please,” a crew member announces to the crowd, “we’re going to load the women and children first.”

 

Connell steps up next to Rukiya, his hand gripping her elbow. As the crew member starts giving the scared passengers instructions, Connell mumbles, “I’ve made arrangements for us on the other side of the ship.” His tone is haughty and uncaring.

 

Rukiya rips her arm away from his grip. “Don’t you understand? The water is freezing and there aren’t enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die.”

 

“Not the better half,” he sneers. “Now, are you finished being a rebellious teenager? We need to get off this ship.” Connell rolls his eyes as he reaches out to take Rukiya’s arm again.

 

She steps away from his grasp. “I’m not going anywhere without Ryleigh.”

 

Connell glances at something over Rukiya’s shoulder. She turns and sees the master-at-arms, who nods to him before disappearing into the crowd. “You aren’t going anywhere with her. Certainly not now, anyway.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Rukiya asks, Gunnloda placing a comforting hand on Rukiya’s arm.

 

“That girl endangered you. She manipulated you, and you’re too young to see that she was using you. So, I had her thrown in the brig for your protection.” Connell’s lip curls in disgust. “Especially after your... shenanigans this evening.” 

 

“Gunnloda, get onto a boat,” Rukiya says, turning her back to Connell. Gunnloda starts to shake her head, but Rukiya holds up a hand. “I’m going after Ryleigh.”

 

Connell grabs her wrist, pulling her around to face him. “No! You’re staying right here and getting on a damn boat.” 

 

Rukiya struggles against Connell’s grip, but she can’t break free of it. “Let. Me. Go!” 

 

“No.” He starts dragging her away. Rukiya rears back and slams her fist into Connell’s nose, and he releases her with a wail. 

 

Without another word, Rukiya turns and runs to where she last saw Mr. Nolanos. 

 

\---

 

Ryleigh feels a sharp pain with every breath she takes and she’s sure there are bruises forming where the master-at-arms and his two cronies hit her. As they reach E-deck, Ryleigh feels her fear spike. Titanic is going down by the bow, with the water spilling into other compartments through this level. She wonders how fast the water will come. Shoving her through a door on the left, the master-at-arms links her cuffs around a pipe, trapping her. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” he says angrily. “Let you go the other night, when you were assaulting the prince and I knew I shouldn’t have. Now look at you, kidnapping him. You’re an idiot; where were you going to go? You’re on a bloody ship! Well, he’s not going to feel unsafe on my ship, no sir.”

 

Ryleigh starts to protest, “I didn’t-”

 

“Shut it! Mr. Barham already told us everything we need to know to keep you locked up here ‘til I see fit. There’s no use trying to talk your way out of this one, missy.”

 

He slips the keys to her cuffs into his pocket as one of his crewmen pokes his head around the door. 

 

“Sir, you’re needed up on deck. The crowds around the lifeboats are getting rowdy.”

 

The master-at-arms nods and responds, “Right.” 

 

He leaves without a second glance at Ryleigh. She’s left alone, with only the groaning of the ship and her own mounting anxiety to keep her company. Ryleigh’s praying to any of the gods that Seirixori and Rukiya are both okay. 

 

The minutes tick by and the floor gradually starts to slant. Ryleigh continues to reassure herself that Rukiya is getting on a lifeboat and not waiting for her. She’s hoping that Seirixori has made it to the upper deck and isn’t searching for her. Her thoughts end up causing Ryleigh more worry than comfort, because she knows Seirixori won’t leave the ship without her. She doesn’t want either of them getting themselves lost in the dangerous areas of the ship just to look for her. 

 

Ryleigh won’t let the people she loves die for her. In desperation, she wraps her arms around the pipe that she’s tied to and tries to wrench it out with her shoulder. She hits it over and over, but it doesn’t budge and only causes her bruised body more pain. She tries to pull her hands out of the cuffs, pulling until the skin is raw and to no avail. Even if she dislocated her thumbs, they still wouldn’t slide out - all of her struggling against the master-in-arms in the ballroom had pulled them too tight. 

 

Her breathing is labored and her body hurts. She leans her forehead against the cool pipe and accepts she isn’t going to escape.  _ I’m going to die here. _ Just then, Ryleigh hears a trickling sound behind her and she turns to look at it. Water is leaking slowly under the door and through the cracks, kept at bay only by the downward tilt of the hallway. As she watches, it creeps closer and closer to her feet. 

 

Ryleigh scrambles up onto the wooden desk beside her, panic flooding her once more. Finally, she starts rattling her cuffs on the bars. 

 

“Hello? Can anybody hear me? Hello!” Her voice is choked with fear. Of all the ways she thought she might die, slowly and knowingly drowning while chained to a pipe was not one of them. 

 

The water is coming faster now, flooding most of the room. It laps at the legs of the desk and rises steadily. Soon, it will reach Ryleigh, and she’ll be stuck. She wonders how long it will take. Whether it will hurt. Sighing in defeat she leans against the pipe once more. Her chest aches as she thinks of Seirixori, and Rukiya. Ryleigh swallows hard as the emotion chokes her.  _ If I’m going to die, I want to be thinking of them so I don’t have to die alone. _

 

There were so many things that she still wanted to do, wanted Rukiya to see and experience. So many promises she made. She wonders what that life would have been like - travelling through Vyon with Seirixori and Rukiya, seeing the capital and eating their way through Riverrun. She thinks of all the laughter they would have shared, all the memories they could have made. Distantly, she notes that she’s crying. 

 

The water is coming fast now, it’s only a matter of time, and she thinks she hears splashing, but it’s probably just her mind trying to comfort her in its last few functioning minutes. Ryleigh continues to let her tears fall and she can almost hear Rukiya’s voice calling her name. 

 

...Wait. 

 

“Ryleigh?” More splashing. “Ryleigh, are you down here?”

 

Relief and panic fill her in equal measure. What the  _ hells _ is Rukiya doing here? She’s supposed to be in a boat, she should be off the ship already, safe. But  _ gods _ , she’s here instead, somehow. Ryleigh has never been so simultaneously happy and terrified to hear anything in her life. Rattling her cuffs again to make more noise, she calls out.

 

“Rukiya! Rukiya, I’m in here!”

 

\---

 

Rukiya hears Ryleigh’s muffled voice, followed by loud rattling, and she follows the sound down the flooded part of the corridor. Finally, she opens the right door, and there Ryleigh is, perched on a desk above the water and cuffed to a pipe.

 

“Rukiya,” Ryleigh says, and she can see that Ryleigh has clearly been crying.

 

“Ryleigh, gods, I was so worried-” Rukiya wades to Ryleigh as fast as she can, throwing her shivering arms around her. Ryleigh kisses her like the world is ending, and in a way, she supposes it is. They part, but Rukiya can’t bear to pull back too far. “I thought - I thought, when I saw the water -”

 

Ryleigh shushes her softly. “I know. I’m okay, but we have to get out here. Try looking for a spare key over there.” She points toward a cabinet on the wall.

 

Rukiya checks the drawers of the desk and cabinet on the wall, but there’s no key that fits Ryleigh’s handcuffs. “I-I can’t find one. There isn’t a key here,” she says, her words stuttering from the cold. 

 

“Okay,” Ryleigh bites her lip in worry, then says, “Rukiya, you have to go get some help.”

 

Rukiya shakes her head.  _ No, not after all this.  _ “I’m not leaving you.”

 

“Rukiya, this part of the ship is already under water. We’ll both die here if you don’t go find someone-”

 

“Wait.” Rukiya thinks back to the elevator bank. On her way to this corridor, there was a box on the wall. “I have an idea. I’ll be right back, okay? I promise.” Rukiya hurries over to Ryleigh and kisses her, hard.  _ This isn’t a goodbye kiss. I’m coming right back. _

 

When they break apart, Ryleigh looks into her eyes and mumbles, “I trust you.”

 

Even with that, it’s difficult to leave Ryleigh in the room alone. Rukiya splashes down the hall, feeling a stitch in her side but unwilling to slow down. She can’t feel her feet anymore. She remembers that just up the stairs, to the right, there was a red box, with a glass cover. Inside rests an axe. In large red letters across the front, it reads “In case of emergency.”

 

Seizing the nearby fire hose, Rukiya uses the metal spout to smash the glass, and starts back down the hallway with the axe in her hands. When she reaches the stairwell, her stomach drops. The water has risen by several feet - there’s only a bit a space left between the water line and the ceiling. Luckily, the room Ryleigh’s in is in the higher area, less flooded, but Rukiya comprehends that she has mere minutes before the water reaches critical levels. Taking a deep breath, Rukiya jumps in, and the water reaches her chest. 

 

It’s freezing. She gasps as the cold squeezes all the air from her lungs, making a strangled noise as the water seeps into her clothes.  _ I’ve got to keep going. I won’t stop. _

 

Using the pipes along the ceiling to pull herself along the hall, she clutches the axe with her other hand until the water is shallow enough to touch the floor again. She shoulders the door open, and she finds Ryleigh kneeling on the desk, with the waist-deep water starting to lap at her legs. 

 

“Will this do?” Rukiya asks. Ryleigh’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t look scared.

 

Ryleigh stretches the chain taut over the pipe. “You’re going to want to keep your eyes on the spot you want to hit. You’ll have to hit it hard and fast, okay?”

 

Rukiya is shivering madly, and it’s making her hands unsteady, the water is creeping more quickly up her torso.  _ Gods, what if I hit her? _ She’s never swung an axe in her life. Ryleigh seems to sense her hesitation. 

 

“Look at me, Rukiya,” Ryleigh says, her expression set in determination, “I love you. And no matter what happens, I trust you. You  _ can _ do this, I know you can.” 

 

Before she can second-guess herself, Rukiya swings the axe over her head and brings it down, hard and fast. Ryleigh’s hands spring apart, the chain severed in two. Letting out a yell of relief, Ryleigh jumps off the desk into Rukiya’s arms, she’s whooping in exhilaration and kissing Rukiya’s face over and over. 

 

“See, I knew you could do it,” Ryleigh says.

 

Rukiya gives herself a moment to savor Ryleigh’s lips, the solid strength of her body holding Rukiya close. She almost lost this. She still could, if they don’t hurry. The water is just over her waist, now, and Rukiya is starting to feel the cold numb travel up her torso. She drags Ryleigh to the door, but the hallway is already flooded completely. The water reaching the ceiling and the current indicating that more is gushing in from the levels below. Rukiya made it to Ryleigh just in time. 

 

Ryleigh pulls her in the opposite direction, towards the less flooded area. “We have to find another way, come on.”

 

Several half-flooded hallways later, they climb a set of stairs blocked by a locked door. 

 

“Stand back,” Ryleigh says, before ramming her shoulder into the door. It groans, but doesn’t open. Rukiya sees Ryleigh’s face contort with pain as she leans against the locked door. 

 

“Ry, are you hurt?” Rukiya moves nearer, taking Ryleigh’s face in her hands.

 

“I-I’ll be okay,” Ryleigh pants, her breathing is labored and she’s holding her side. 

 

Rukiya moves Ryleigh’s shirt aside, the blonde woman’s protest falling on deaf ears. An angry bruise runs along her rib cage, Rukiya reaches out and runs her hand along it - Ryleigh hisses in pain at the contact, a few of her ribs must be broken. “Ryleigh,” Rukiya breathes, worry blossoming in her chest. 

 

Ryleigh places her hand on Rukiya’s cheek, lifting her face so her eyes meet concerned violet ones. “I’ll be fine, we have to get out of here, so please - stand back.” She rams the door again and it groans, so Ryleigh hits it over and over until finally, it starts to splinter. She steps back and kicks at the handle a few times, until the door bursts open. 

 

Despite the severity of the situation, Rukiya can’t help thinking that Ryleigh’s display of strength was hot. The door seems to lead into a hall full of steerage bunks. The end of the hall is already flooding, and some panicked passengers as well as a few crewmen are still in the area. One of the crewmen spots them coming through the splintered door, and calls out.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

They ignore him, walking as fast as possible down the hall towards the main staircase. 

 

The man continues to persist, yelling, “You’ll have to pay for that! That’s White Star Line property-”

 

“SHUT. UP.” They say in unison, meeting eyes a moment afterwards and grinning at each other. Even now, in the midst of tragedy, Ryleigh makes her feel warm. 

 

\---

 

As they get to the main stairway of C-Deck, a crowd of third class passengers are huddled around it. 

 

Ryleigh’s hand drops from Rukiya’s as she takes off towards the crowd, shouting, “Seirixori!” 

 

Seirixori turns at Ryleigh’s voice, relief washing over her features. They embrace, holding onto to one another tightly. Ryleigh feels so relieved she’s okay, but she’s also scared Seirixori isn’t on a boat yet. 

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been so worried,” Seirixori says, unwilling to let Ryleigh go.

 

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you everything later, but right now we have to get out of here. Everything below us is already completely flooded.” Ryleigh’s tone is anxious, and she feels Rukiya step up beside her, placing a gentle hand on her lower back in comfort.

 

Seirixori and Ryleigh finally pull away from each other. “They aren’t letting us through; they’ve locked the gates.”

 

Urrak comes running up a neighboring hallway. “Oi, Ryleigh!” The two share a brief hug, glad the other’s alive, but then Urrak is speaking. “There’s nothin’ this way, all th’ gates’re locked.” 

 

“Okay,” Ryleigh says, taking Rukiya’s hand.  _ We have to get out of here. _ “Let’s try this way.” 

 

They all run down the hallway, eventually coming to some stairs. Ryleigh can hear a crew member’s voice echoing down the stairwell. “Go back down to the main stairwell.” Their group quickly climbs the flight of stairs, arriving at a small landing. Ryleigh pushes her way to the front of the group that’s already huddled near the gate. 

 

“Open the gate,” she demands.

 

“Go back down to the main stairwell.”

 

“Open the gate right now,” Ryleigh says again, a little more irritated.

 

“Go back down to the main stairwell like I told you.”

 

Ryleigh sighs and turns away from the gate. She locks eyes with Rukiya before glancing at Seirixori and Urrak.  _ I’ve got to get them out. _ Suddenly, her anger boils over and she grabs ahold of the gate, shaking it violently and screaming, “Gods damnit! Son of a bitch!” The crewmember backs up several paces from the gate, scared they may not hold.

 

She pushes back through the crowd and spots a bench against the wall. Ryleigh grabs it, trying to pull it away from the wall, but with her current condition - it barely moves. “Urrak, help me with this.”

 

Together they pull it from the wall, lifting it like a battering ram and aiming it at the locked gate.

 

“Move,” Rukiya says to the small crowd gathered around the gate, grabbing those who won’t, “move aside.”

 

“1, 2…” Ryleigh counts down, just as she hits 3 they run at the gate.

 

“Put that down!” The crewmember shouts as the bench slams into the locked gate. The gate groans but doesn’t open. 

 

“Again!” Ryleigh shouts, and they ram the gate again. This time the gate breaks apart and the crowd rushes to escape. Ryleigh grabs Rukiya’s hand and pulls her along as she pushes Seirixori ahead of her. As they pass the crewmember, who’s still reprimanding them, Urrak punches him the face. 

 

When they finally emerge onto the deck, it’s nearing pandemonium. The deck is teeming with noise and worried people. Several of the lifeboats have left already - Ryleigh can see four of them in the water, already rowing away from the ship. It’s freezing despite the lack of wind, and the crowds around the lifeboats are populated with people wearing warm coats and people shivering in nightgowns or bare feet. 

 

“I’ll go see what’s available further up the deck. Wait ‘ere fer me?” Urrak says, running towards the tilted part of the ship. 

 

Ryleigh feels Rukiya shiver next to her and pulls her closer. A crewmember is handing out blankets to people on deck, so Ryleigh grabs one as he passes by and wraps it around Rukiya. 

 

“A-aren’t you cold?” Rukiya stutters out, burrowing further into the blanket and leaning against Ryleigh. 

 

Honestly, Ryleigh is cold, but she hasn’t been in the water as long as Rukiya has. “I’ll be fine. Remember? I’m always warm.” 

 

Seirixori rolls her eyes and steps close to Ryleigh, knowing she’s lying and tries to shield her from as much of the cold as she can. Ryleigh threads their fingers together and pulls her closer, thanking her in Infernal. 

 

Rukiya looks up at Ryleigh, surprise in her expression. “I didn’t know you spoke another language.”

 

“Oh, she tries to... whether or not she succeeds-” Seirixori teases. Ryleigh smiles and shakes her head.

 

“I am a woman of many talents,  _ l'auorphiem, _ ” Ryleigh says, smirking and winking at Rukiya as she uses an Elven term of endearment. 

 

“I’ll say,” Rukiya chuckles. 

 

“Ew, gross.” Seirixori drops Ryleigh’s hand and covers her ears, while Rukiya and Ryleigh both laugh at her dramatics. 

 

Urrak comes running back to them. “There’s some boats this way, I think we can all make it on if we hurry.” 

 

They all start to follow Urrak through the crowd. As they pass the dining hall, Ryleigh feels Seirixori stop, so she does too, which causes Rukiya to stumble at the sudden change in momentum. 

 

The expression on Seirixori’s face is a mixture of horror and worry. Ryleigh immediately lets go of Rukiya’s hand and steps into Seirixori’s space. 

 

“What th’? Come on ye two, we ain’t got time fer this,” Urrak says, finally stopping, but Rukiya hushes her and stops Urrak from coming any closer. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryleigh whispers. 

 

“Ry… Ry the… I just remembered, there are animals on the ship. I… I have to go let them out. They should have a fighting chance to escape too.” Seirixori is nearing tears at the thought of the caged dogs. Ryleigh has the sudden urge to pull her along the deck and force her into a boat. 

 

“Seirixori, no. They aren’t worth your life.” 

 

“I can’t let them drown in their cages, Ry. I just… I can’t,” Seirixori desperately argues, her tears falling. 

 

Ryleigh realizes that Seirixori is waiting for her to say it’s okay to go, which is strange because she’s never asked for permission to do something reckless before. Then it hits Ryleigh like a slap to the face. Seirixori is asking because she knows she might not make it back and she won’t hurt Ryleigh like that. Ryleigh’s own eyes fill with tears and she starts shaking her head ‘no’. 

 

“Ry, please…” 

 

Ryleigh pulls Seirixori close, her arms wrapping around Seirixori’s waist, while Seirixori’s find their way around Ryleigh’s neck. They hold onto each other tight, both of them allowing their tears to flow freely. The chaos around them melts away as they grasp onto one another like a lifeline. Ryleigh leans back just enough to press their foreheads together, trying desperately to take calming breaths. 

 

“ _ I love you, h _ _ omashoc. I’ll find you in the next life, _ ” Ryleigh whispers in Infernal. 

 

“ _ Make sure that you do. I love you too, _ ” Seirixori mumbles back. 

 

They step apart and Seirixori turns to run back the way they came. Ryleigh clenches her teeth so hard to stop the scream threatening to rip from her throat that her jaw starts to ache. She watches Seirixori until she disappears into the crowd, fighting every instinct she has to run after her. Instead, she allows her heart to throb with sorrow and loss.  

 

Rukiya steps up behind Ryleigh, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her cheek against Ryleigh’s back. “You let her go? Knowing she isn’t coming back…” 

 

Ryleigh leans back into Rukiya’s embrace. “She knows I can’t follow her this time,” Ryleigh says, running a hand over Rukiya’s. With one final deep breath, Ryleigh forces herself to look away from the spot Seirixori disappeared to. She turns in Rukiya’s arms to face her, pressing a swift kiss to her lips, and says, “We’re running out of time and need to get to a boat.” 

 

Urrak looks shocked by the entire exchange. “Seir’s not comin’ with us?” 

 

“No,” Ryleigh says, her voice cracking, “Urrak, we need to get to the boats. Come on.” 

 

Urrak’s expression changes to one of determination as she leads them through the chaos, eventually stopping where a small crowd is gathered. Both Ryleigh and Urrak push their way through the crowd, Rukiya sandwiched between them. They make it to the front, where a crew member is shouting for everyone to get back - he’s holding a small pistol in his hand. 

 

“Order! Keep order, I say, or I’ll shoot you all like dogs.” 

 

A different crewmember shouts, “Women and children, please step forward.” 

 

Ryleigh feels Rukiya tug on her hand. 

 

“Listen, Ryleigh. I want you to get on the boat, okay? Even… even if it’s without me,” Rukiya whispers urgently to her. 

 

“No,” Ryleigh responds fiercely, “I’m not losing you too.” 

 

“Please, Ry. You have to get on the boat. My life isn’t more important than anyone else’s and I won’t take a spot from a woman or child who needs it.” 

 

Ryleigh takes Rukiya’s face in her hands. “Listen to me. I am not leaving you and I’m not getting off this ship unless it’s with you. Nothing you say is going to change my mind, so please, don’t ask me to get on a boat without you again.” 

 

Suddenly, the crowd surges forward and Ryleigh is shoved backwards. A gunshot cracks through the cold night air just as something solid stops Ryleigh’s momentum. Turning, she sees Urrak standing in front of her. A nearby woman lets out a scream and the crowd shuffles away from them as Urrak falls to her knees. Ryleigh’s confusion immediately fades as she catches Urrak before she hits the deck. It’s then that she sees the red blossoming across Urrak’s chest. 

 

“No. No, no, no! Urrak,” Ryleigh says, before looking up at the officer that shot her. “What did you do?! She didn’t do anything.”

 

“Don’t ye worry ‘bout me, Ry.” Urrak’s usually boisterous voice already sounds weak. “I’m… goin’ t’ be…  fine. Besides, he was aimin’ fer ye and ye got someone dependin’ on ye.” 

 

“Damn you,” Ryleigh mumbles to her, pressing a hand to Urrak’s chest, trying to stop the blood flow. She’s vaguely aware that Rukiya is kneeling beside her, but the yelling of the crowd and noise from the ship is muted, like it’s coming from a great distance.

 

Urrak’s fingertips brush against Ryleigh’s cheek. “Least I get t’ look at a pretty face while I die.” 

 

“You’re not funny, Urrak,” Ryleigh says. Urrak’s responding chuckle turns into a choked cough and Ryleigh quickly adds, “Thank you.” 

 

Urrak smiles crookedly at her, then her hand falls from Ryleigh’s face. She watches as Urrak takes a shuddering breath before she completely stills, moving no more. Ryleigh removes her hands, which are covered in Urrak’s blood. She lets out a choked sob and hears another gunshot. When she looks up, the officer that shot Urrak falls off the edge of the ship.  _ Fucking coward. _

 

\---

 

The upper deck has finally descended into total chaos. 

 

Rukiya watches as the last boat is lowered into the water, its occupants huddled together against the cold. Unlike the early boats, this one is weighted down with so many people that when it reaches the icy water the edges nearly touch it. 

 

“We have to stay on the boat as long as we can, so we stay out of the water,” Ryleigh’s saying, while undoing Urrak’s lifebelt, “Put the lifebelt on, okay?”

 

Shaking her head, Rukiya answers, “You should put it on.”

 

Ryleigh takes the belt and puts it over Rukiya’s head, fastening it around her before she can protest. “No, you need it more than I do.” Ryleigh starts to guide them away from the bloody scene, turning towards the stern of the ship. 

 

Rukiya can see some people with lifebelts cluster where the ship touches the ocean, throwing themselves into the water, seemingly trying to swim towards the retreating survivors. The ship itself is tilted at an absurd angle, causing people to trip and slide down its surface. It groans, the wood and metal is being put under extreme pressure. 

 

The crowd gets thicker the further back they run, everyone trying to stay away from the water as the angle of the deck gets steeper. A large group of people has formed around a pastor who anchors himself to a piece of deck equipment, reciting a last prayer, people clinging to his hand, likely for comfort and to keep from sliding down into the sea. 

 

By the time they arrive at the stern, their run is more of climb. Rukiya’s shoes slip on the waxed wood but Ryleigh catches her, for what feels like the hundredth time since they’ve met. They make their way up a small staircase, and Ryleigh grows visibly frustrated as the man in front of them slowly walks while praying loudly to himself. 

 

“Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-” 

 

Ryleigh huffs, nudging him forward insistently. “You mind walking a little faster through that valley?” 

 

If the situation weren’t so dire, Rukiya would have laughed. When they reach the top of the stairs and they finally weave around the still-praying man, the lights on the ship flicker. After a few weak flashes, they finally go out, plunging the ship into darkness. But they’ve made it, Rukiya firmly grasps the railing at the stern, while Ryleigh’s arms are on either side of Rukiya’s, also holding onto the railing.

 

As they cling to the barrier, Rukiya takes in the moonlit scene with startling clarity. On one side of them, a woman holds tight to the rail, clutching her young son. She whispers comfortingly in his ear, hiding her own tears. 

 

On their other side is a woman that Rukiya briefly recognizes from the party in third class. There, she was red-cheeked and happy. Now she’s white with fear. Everyone is pale. Terrified. Struggling to live, even in the face of such hopelessness. Rukiya looks into the face of needless devastation, caused by a perfect storm of rich men’s arrogance, and rages at the injustice of it all. 

 

She turns to Ryleigh, who’s looking around too. Her eyes are full of pain - maybe it’s for her friends or for the people around them, maybe it’s because Ryleigh feels helpless.  Rukiya sees flashes of the last two days. Seeing Ryleigh for the first time, with her intense gaze and her blonde hair flying in the wind. Ryleigh’s warm hand taking hers, her nervous smile, her face as they spun dizzily to joyful music. Their shared kiss at the bow of the ship, which is currently under several feet of icy water. Mere hours ago, when she and Ryleigh made love, coming together in a way Rukiya didn’t think she was ready for. Hearing Ryleigh say ‘I love you’.

 

“Ryleigh…” Rukiya whispers, and Ryleigh looks at her, eyes shining with unshed tears. Even now, surrounded by terror and loss, Rukiya can feel warmth swell in her chest. “This is where we first met.” 

 

Ryleigh stares at her for a moment. A small, incredulous smile crosses her face, and she lets out a choked laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.” She pulls Rukiya closer, kissing her forehead. Rukiya relishes in the brief comfort, tucking her head into Ryleigh’s shoulder. The soft moment between them is over all too soon. 

 

The ship, still steadily rising out of the water, finally gives way to the pressure. In the dark, Rukiya can see the wooden deck start to splinter. A great cracking sound and the drawn-out screech of tearing metal cuts through the night air as the ship splits in a shower of sparks and noise. Immediately the stern starts to fall back down, and Rukiya’s breath is sucked from her at the speed of the drop. 

 

“Hold on!” Ryleigh shouts, pulling her closer, barely hanging on as the ship hits the water again. Rukiya looks down as it settles, aghast as she sees the resulting wave decimate what looks like hundreds of people below. She closes her eyes, trying to block out the screams. 

 

Gradually, Rukiya notices that the stern is lifting again, it might still be attached to the bow, which is being pulled under. Ryleigh is already climbing over the railing, holding her hand out to Rukiya.

 

“Give me your hand, I’ll pull you over. The bow is still attached, it’s pulling us vertical again,” Ryleigh says. 

 

Soon after Rukiya secures her grip on the rail from the other side, the ship’s tilt gets dangerous. The people who didn’t follow their example start to dangle, and several of them lose their grip - screaming as they fall. A few hit balconies or pieces of equipment on the way.

 

They start to sink downward towards the icy water. The dark, churning water that’s drawing closer isn’t what Rukiya wants her last thoughts to be, so she looks at Ryleigh instead. 

 

“Ryleigh, I - if we don’t make it -” This might be the last chance she gets to tell Ryleigh about the feeling building her chest.

 

“We are, Rukiya.” Ryleigh says it fiercely, as if her words can bring it into being. 

 

“Please - if we don’t - I need you to know, I have no regrets. If I had the choice, if I could do this over again, I’d still choose you. I’d choose this. Ryleigh, I love you.”

 

Ryleigh leans her forehead against Rukiya’s. “I love you, too. But we’re going to make it.” 

 

Rukiya watches as the balcony where she stood when they first saw each other disappears under the water.

 

“There’s going to be suction when the ship goes under. When we hit, take a huge breath, and kick up as hard as you can. Don’t stop kicking until you reach the surface, okay?” Ryleigh instructs her. 

 

Rukiya nods. “Ryleigh, you don’t have a lifebelt.”

 

“I’m a good swimmer.” 

 

They’re closer now, and Rukiya can feel the spray on her face. “Ryleigh, don’t let go of my hand. Don’t let go.”

 

“I won’t let go. I promise, Rukiya.” 

 

As their part of the ship hits the water, Rukiya squeezes Ryleigh’s hand, takes a deep breath, and kicks off.

  
  



	6. The chapter with a tragic ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is major character death in this chapter. This is the tragic ending of my Titanic AU, it's similar to the ending of the movie. Proceed to chapter 7 if you want to read a happy ending instead.

Darkness. Confusion. Bone-deep, stabbing cold, and silence.

 

Ryleigh can feel the suction pulling her under and she fights it with all her strength, kicking wildly towards the surface with Rukiya’s hand in hers. Rukiya’s lifebelt is making her rise faster than Ryleigh, pulling their joined arms taut, just as a kicking foot flies out of the darkness and hits their hands. Ryleigh loses her grip, her hand slipping free from Rukiya’s. The suction pulls Ryleigh down into the dark abyss while Rukiya rises toward the surface.

 

She can feel herself running out of air and she kicks madly towards the surface. Ryleigh’s head starts to spin and her movements grow jerky and uncoordinated, but she continues to propel herself to the surface - she isn’t giving up now, not after everything.

 

With a final burst of movement, the water parts and Ryleigh breaks the surface, gasping and coughing. Her lungs burn and she chokes on saltwater as she tries to take in more cold air. Her ears clear of water and the silence is gone - all she can hear is screaming.

 

_I need to find Rukiya._

 

Ryleigh shakes the fog from her head and tries to focus. The water is icy, so cold that it makes her skin burn and her chest feel tight, but she fights the numbness. Ahead, she spots something large; the water breaks against it, making the surface shiny.

 

Swimming towards it, it looks like a huge slab of wood - maybe it was part of the wooden upholstery, or a large door. It has a few lengths of rope tangled around it, looping through the wood somehow. Most importantly, it looks like it’ll hold someone’s weight. She swims towards it and pushes it as far out as she can, away from the mass of people. All she can do is hope that nobody else claims it until she can return. Then, turning back to the churning water, she swims back into the chaos. She struggles, her limbs feeling heavy without a lifejacket, and her broken ribs making it hard to breathe.

 

“Rukiya!” Ryleigh calls out, hoping she can be heard above the other screams. She swims deeper into the fray, following her instincts, feeling that magnetic pull she’s always had towards Rukiya. To her left, she sees a man climb on top of someone with a lifebelt, forcing them under water, and Ryleigh knows it’s her.

 

“Rukiya!” Ryleigh yells again, swimming as hard as she can, rage making her faster. “Get off her. Get off!”

 

The man holds on stubbornly, and Ryleigh does the only thing she can, she throws an elbow catching the man in the face, and he falls back into the water. Rukiya surfaces again, sputtering.

 

“Rukiya, are you okay?” Ryleigh sees Rukiya’s eyes focus on her.

 

“Ryleigh?” Rukiya reaches out, grasping Ryleigh arm. “Gods, I thought I lost you. Our hands slipped and you went under, and-”

 

“I know, but I’m here, and I need you to swim, okay?” Rukiya nods and Ryleigh grabs hold of her lifejacket. She starts kicking in the direction that she came from. They need to get back to the door. Ryleigh knows how little time they have until the cold truly kicks in - until everyone who stays in the water freezes to death.

 

Ryleigh’s legs feel like dead weight as she leads Rukiya through the mass of thrashing bodies. She’s relying more heavily on the buoyancy of Rukiya’s lifebelt than she’d like to admit.

 

“It’s s-so cold.” Rukiya’s lip are taking on a bluish tint and her breath is coming in short gasps. Ryleigh kicks harder, hoping to get them there faster. She needs to get Rukiya out of the water.

 

“I know, Rukiya. Keep swimming, okay? We’re almost there.”

 

Miraculously, Ryleigh spots the slab of wood as they near the edge of the crowd; it’s still vacant. Spurred on by the urgency of the situation, Ryleigh speeds up, pulling Rukiya with her.

 

Ryleigh grasps at the edge with uncooperative hands, gripping onto one of the pieces of rope. “Here. Get up on this.” She steadies the wood as Rukiya pulls herself up, Ryleigh holds her breath as it settles - only letting it out when the door still sits above the water. It holds Rukiya’s weight and that’s what matters - Rukiya will be okay. The thickness of the wood is uneven, so one end dips dangerously into the water, but the opposite edge seems to be a thick frame and it makes up the difference.

 

Rukiya reaches a hand out to Ryleigh, holding it over the space between them. “Y-you too,” she stammers out. Ryleigh tests it, pulling her upper body onto the edge, but it teeters dangerously and almost tips over.

 

Ryleigh slides back off into the icy water, it compressing her lungs as she shakes her head. “N-no, it won’t hold my weight too.”

 

“Ryleigh…” Rukiya looks at her fiercely, a flash of warning in her eyes.

 

The cold water feels like it’s stealing all the heat from her limbs, making Ryleigh’s muscles seize up as she treads water, but she won’t topple the door and risk Rukiya’s life. “No, Rukiya. It w-won’t hold both us - one side isn’t s-strong enough.”

 

Rukiya is shaking violently now, her wet clothes clinging to her. “Ryleigh, g-get on.”

 

“I can’t. I’ll b-be fine. They’ll bring the b-boats back soon, they only rowed away for the suction, but they’ll c-come back.” Ryleigh’s skin is rough with goosebumps, pointless as they are.

 

Rukiya shakes her head, still pulling Ryleigh’s arm, her fingers grasping at Ryleigh’s wet sleeve. “I’m n-not going to let y-you freeze to death while I sit up here.”

 

“I’ll b-be fine-” Ryleigh repeats.

 

“I-if you stay there, you’ll die. You said it yourself, everyone in the water only has 30 minutes before they f-freeze.”

 

“As long as you’r-”

 

Ryleigh’s words are cut short as Rukiya slides off the edge of the door and into the freezing water.

 

“Rukiya! W-what are you doing? Get back on.”

 

“No. If you’re in the water, so am I. I-I could have gotten on a lifeboat with Connell, and I-I didn’t, Ryleigh. I didn’t run through the bowels of the ship to find you so y-you could sacrifice yourself. I d-don’t want to do this without you.”

 

Ryleigh watches Rukiya’s teeth chatter as her body almost convulses with shivers, fruitlessly trying to keep itself warm. The ferocity of her speech startles Ryleigh and she knows it’s true - Rukiya could have escaped the icy water and chose not to. She’s in neck-deep freezing water for Ryleigh, and Ryleigh won’t let her die.

 

“Okay. O-okay, I’ll try to get on again,” Ryleigh says.

 

It takes a few minutes - too many for Ryleigh’s comfort - but soon they’re both climbing onto the slab of wood, and after a few tense seconds, it holds both their weights. Ryleigh is perched on the uneven side that dips into the icy water, which laps at her legs and back, but at least Rukiya is safely out of the water now.

 

Rukiya immediately pulls her closer, tangling their legs together. “We n-need to share body heat. K-keep moving.” Ryleigh squirms closer until their noses touch, their bodies molded together in as many places as possible. Ryleigh’s teeth start to chatter as well, and she’s shivering madly.

 

Ryleigh closes her eyes and prays that some of the rescue boats will have mercy - that they’ll actually return for the survivors.

 

The minutes pass and the screams of the people around them start to die away. There’s a man clinging to a wooden barrel, blowing a shrill whistle over and over again, yelling for the lifeboats to return, but eventually, he’s silenced by the cold too.

 

“It’s getting s-so quiet,” Rukiya mumbles.

 

“It’s j-just taking them some t-time to get the boats together, s-so they can return,” Ryleigh says, her breath coming in short spurts.

 

“I-I’m so cold.” Rukiya’s teeth chatter and Ryleigh fruitlessly blows into Rukiya’s hands, trying to warm them.

 

Ryleigh knows something’s not right, she’s stopped shivering and she doesn’t feel the deep chill in her bones that she did minutes ago. Her body has taken a lot of abuse in the last few hours, and she’s only been kept alert by the adrenaline and fear of losing Rukiya.

 

“Rukiya… I-I need you to know that w-winning that ticket was the best thing that e-ever happened to me,” Ryleigh whispers. “I-it brought me to you, and I-I’m so thankful for t-that.”

 

“I’m thankful f-for that t-too, Ry. Y-you changed my life… you c-changed me.” Ryleigh sees tears spring in Rukiya’s eyes as she kisses Ryleigh’s forehead, like she knows this is goodbye.

 

Ryleigh’s numb fingers fumble in her pocket for her watch. She manages to withdraw it and place it into Rukiya’s palm. “ _L'auorphiem,_ I-I want you t-to have it, so you’ll have a piece of m-me.”

 

“I-I can’t do this w-without you. D-don’t leave me,” Rukiya starts to plead.

 

“I’m s-so sorry. I-I don’t want t-to, but I’ll always b-be with y-you,” Ryleigh places her hand over Rukiya’s heart, “I’ll be right h-here.” She’s gasping for breath now. “P-promise me that you’ll survive.” Ryleigh closes her eyes, trying to get the words out before it’s too late. She pleads with death for just a few more moments. “Promise me that y-you won’t give up, n-no matter w-what happens, no m-matter how hopeless…”

 

“I p-promise,” Rukiya says, her tears falling.

 

“Never l-let go of t-that promise.” Ryleigh knows she’s on borrowed time now. “I love y-you, Rukiya. I-I’m so sorry.”

 

Rukiya gently shushes her, and presses their lips together. “I-I love you too, Ry. I promise I’ll be o-okay, and I’ll n-never let go.”

 

Rukiya’s words sound really far away. Ryleigh feels the press of their lips and in that moment she’s afraid. She doesn’t want to die, she doesn’t want to leave Rukiya alone again, but her time is up and the only comfort she has is that she made every moment count. Her last thought is that dying feels a lot like falling asleep.

 

\---

 

As the words leave Rukiya’s mouth, Ryleigh releases one last shuddering breath and her body stills. Rukiya thinks she looks at peace, and maybe she is. Maybe she’s finally reunited with her lost family, with Seirixori and Urrak. Ryleigh’s finally some place where this world can’t hurt her anymore, and that’s Rukiya’s only comfort.

 

As she looks over Ryleigh’s face, making out the frost on her delicate eyelashes, the frozen tears clinging to her cheeks, Rukiya lets herself descend into sobs, continuing to hold Ryleigh close. Less than a year ago she promised herself that she would never fall for someone so deeply again. That she would never let herself feel as broken as she did after Rinan’s death - and yet, here she is, saying goodbye to another lover. Her heart was finally starting to mend and now she feels it shattering in her chest.

 

She’ll never see those striking violet eyes look at her again, or hear Ryleigh’s beautiful voice sing to her. They’ll never sail across the world together or have churros in Ardabeh. Over time she’ll forget what Ryleigh’s laugh sounded like and what it felt like to kiss her, to touch her. Rukiya lets herself mourn for the life she’ll never have with the woman lying next to her.

 

Rukiya’s tears burn as they track down her face, blazing sensation through the numbness of her body. She thinks of all the lifeboats, floating somewhere nearby. All those people who listened to half the ship dying and did nothing. They didn’t come to help and now Ryleigh’s gone.

 

There’s only deadly silence and a cold chill to keep her company now. She isn’t sure how long she drifts in and out of consciousness; but when she startles awake, she’s only reminded of what she’s lost, and tears fall from her eyes every time. She wishes her heart could be as numb as her body feels.

 

Then the silence is broken by what sounds like splashing - rhythmic splashing - stark against the oppressive silence. After a moment, it stops, and suddenly, someone’s voice rings out over the still water, clear as a bell even through the fog in Rukiya’s head.

“Is there anyone alive out there?”

Rukiya realizes that a boat has finally come back for the survivors. She sees a light flash over the sea of frozen bodies and hears the person yelling. She should make noise to draw the attention of the rescue boat, but part of her wants to die right here. Part of her doesn’t want to face the world after all of this, after hearing the screams of dying people, after surviving the sinking... after losing Ryleigh. But then she looks at Ryleigh - taking in the frozen, tangled strands of her blonde hair, her too pale skin, the absolutely stillness that only comes with death - and feels her heart ache.

_I made her a promise that I’d survive._

She starts to splash at the water beside her, calling out in a quiet voice, and moving her frozen limbs, flailing as much as she can. The water feels like it’s burning her fingers, but she has to make more noise. So Rukiya slides into the icy sea, a gasp escaping her lips as numbness creeps into her brain.

_I promised her I’d be okay so she could die in peace._

Swimming towards the man with the whistle, she grabs it from his frozen lips and starts to blow.

“Over here! Turn the boat around, there’s movement over there!”

Even as Rukiya hears the words she doesn’t comprehend them; she keeps blowing and blowing, until the boat is on her, then she feels hands reaching for her, pulling her up from the freezing water. Time seems to blur after that. A few other people are pulled into the boat as Rukiya lies under a blanket, her body continuing to shiver madly. The stars above her shine brightly, and she’s vaguely aware of someone trying to hand her a flask. She takes a swig; the liquid burns Rukiya’s throat and warms her from the inside. The world seems to come into sharper focus.

“I think… that’s everyone. There’s no more,” the woman says heavily from the bow of the little craft. She doesn’t hide her pain as she looks out on what Rukiya can now see are hundreds upon hundreds of bodies.

“W-why did it take you s-so long to come back? W-why did the rest l-leave us to die?” Rukiya asks, surprising herself.

“I… I can’t really answer that, not for them. They were afraid people would pull the boats under, I think. Some of us wanted to go, but… people were scared.”

“And what made your b-boat come back?” Rukiya’s voice is stronger now.

“Thank Gunnloda Frostbeard for that. That woman is more terrifying than the threat of death, I swear.”

Gunnloda. Of course. Rukiya should have known that despite the ship going under, Gunnloda Frostbeard would be truly unsinkable.

“We waited too long. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.”

Rukiya nods solemnly, tears springing to her eyes. She thinks of all the people who needlessly died: Urrak, Seirixori... Ryleigh. “I don’t think any of us will.”

After that, the only sounds Rukiya hears are the slap of the oars on the water. She still has no sensation in her hands or feet. Soon enough, Rukiya can see the outline of a small fleet of lifeboats on the horizon. The sky behind them is starting to lighten, and Rukiya rests her cheek on the side of the boat as she looks at them all. The survivors huddle together against the cold, some of them looking towards their boat with hope, others with guilt. A few look on with anger. Rukiya feels a lot of things when she looks at them too - anger, despair, hurt.

_You left us. You all left us._

She knows that there weren’t enough boats for everyone. But there’s still room here; Rukiya can see it. They could have saved more. They could have done more, but they didn’t and now Ryleigh’s gone and Rukiya’s not sure she’ll ever be able to breathe properly again.

Feeling exhausted, Rukiya dozes on and off until the rescue ship arrives. The few times she starts drifting into real sleep, she jerks awake at the sound of the sea lapping the boat, half-convinced she’s still in the water, terrified that this was all some sort of dying fever dream.

As the horizon turns pink and a pale sunlight starts to illuminate their tired faces, Rukiya sees a few of the crewmen standing up, waving emergency flares. Following their eyeline, Rukiya spots it: a ship approaching. It’s small and plain, much smaller than the Titanic. She feels like death and she absolutely knows she’s going to get sick once she has time to relax.

Once she’s pulled aboard, Rukiya becomes vaguely aware of more blankets being put on her and someone handing her a steaming mug of something, but everything is blurry; it all feels surreal. Most people, it seems, have only a grasping idea of the enormity of the disaster. Either that, or they’re unable to accept the reality of the death toll. Even Rukiya struggles to comprehend it, until two officers from their rescue ship walk by and she overhears the final count of Titanic survivors brought onto the ship.

“So that’s 202 from First Class, 118 from Second Class. Have you made a tally of steerage passengers?”

“Yes, sir. 178.”

“And crew?”

“212 crewmen aboard, sir.”

“And that puts the total at?”

“Only 710.”

“Tricis…” The man rubs his eyes tiredly. “Right. Go find the passenger manifest, and start recording names. We’ll need to identify the dead.”

The men pass by and Rukiya reels in shock, trying to process that horrifying math. Seven hundred and ten, out of over 2200. Fifteen hundred people died that night, either trapped on the ship as it sank or in the water. Outside of a war, she’s never heard of that many people dying in one fell swoop. She feels the pain of it all at once, the pain of 1500 people who were failed by a corporation, their bodies left floating on the open ocean and Ryleigh’s among them.

Suddenly, her eyes fall on an entirely unwelcome figure. Connell Barham, his nose clearly broken and purple from where she punched him, is descending from the upper decks and looking around determinedly. She pulls the blanket around her head and sits near a group of survivors. Rukiya chances a quick look past her shelter of bodies, and sees Connell with his back to her. A uniformed man approaches him, seeming concerned.

“Sir, I don’t think you’ll find any of your people down here. This is all steerage.”

Connell waves him off, still sweeping the deck with his eyes. He passes over them without a second glance. To him, she’s just a lowly steerage passenger. Finally, he seems to make up his mind and nods to himself, heading back up to rejoin the first class. Rukiya can’t tell whether he’s disappointed or relieved. She does know, however, that his part in her life is over.

By the time she gets a glimpse of land again, she’s been on the rescue ship for two days. Rukiya has had trouble sleeping since her rescue from the icy water. She frequently wakes up shivering, crying, and reaching for Ryleigh - only to be reminded that she’s not in the water, she’s alive, and she’s alone. Finally, they reach Muyar Bay and before she disembarks, a man with a clipboard approaches her.

“Can I take your name please?”

Rukiya looks at him and without hesitating she answers, “Alastair. Rukiya Alastair.” Badru Moonstream died on the Titanic.

\---

It’s been 84 years since Titanic sank and Rukiya still dreams about it often. Sometimes it’s about the sinking or the tragedy itself, but mostly her dreams are filled with violet eyes, long blond hair, and gentle kisses. Rukiya kept her promise to Ryleigh; she survived and she lived her life. She managed to travel the world, and eventually fell in love again. She even escaped ruling Vyon... until recently.

And that’s how this all came about. While trying to reclaim the throne, she had to explain how she escaped the sinking of the world’s most famous ship, especially since it’s common knowledge that Prince Badru died aboard the Titanic. So here she is, recounting her entire story about the Titanic. Rukiya’s never spoken to anyone about Ryleigh, about what they shared on the Titanic, until now. So she tells them all about falling in love with Ryleigh while aboard the Titanic, and by the end there isn’t a dry eye in the room.

“We have no record of Ryleigh at all; she’s not in any of Titanic’s records,” the man says to her.

Rukiya sadly smiles at him, the loss still present in her heart. “No, she wouldn’t have been, would she? But now you do know that there was a woman named Ryleigh Alastair and that she saved me... in every way a person could be saved,” Rukiya says, pausing as she remembers the woman she loved so many years ago. “I don’t even have a picture of her… she exists now only in my memory.”

As the room clears, Rukiya takes a moment to close her eyes and remember. She sees Ryleigh’s intense gaze the first time they saw each other. She remembers how safe she felt in Ryleigh’s arms after she fell overboard and Ryleigh pulled her back. She can feel the press of Ryleigh’s lips as they shared their first in her suite before dinner, and making love on velvet seats in a really expensive automobile.

Rukiya pulls a beautiful golden pocket watch from her cloak and runs her fingers over the engraving.  “ _ I will love you until the last breath leaves your body or mine _ .”  After the sinking, when she would wake up gasping for air with a chill running down her spine, she’d pull out Ryleigh’s pocket watch and let the rhythm of its ticking calm her. On those nights, as she was nearing sleep, the tick-tock would remind her of Ryleigh’s steady heartbeat and could  _ almost _ convince herself that Ryleigh was there.  

She learned over the years that lost love is still love. It just takes a different form. Rukiya can't see Ryleigh’s smile or bring her food or tousle her hair or move her around a dance floor anymore. But when those senses weakened, another heightened: memory. Memory became her partner. She nurtured it. She held onto it. And learned to dance with it.

  



	7. The chapter with a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for writing the tragic ending, so here's a happy one to sooth our aching hearts.

Darkness. Confusion. Bone-deep, stabbing cold, and silence. 

 

Ryleigh can feel the suction pulling her under and she fights it with all her strength, kicking wildly towards the surface with Rukiya’s hand in hers. Rukiya’s lifebelt is making her rise faster than Ryleigh, pulling their joined arms taut, just as a kicking foot flies out of the darkness and hits their hands. Ryleigh loses her grip, her hand slipping free from Rukiya’s. The suction pulls Ryleigh down into the dark abyss while Rukiya rises toward the surface. 

 

She can feel herself running out of air and she kicks madly towards the surface. Ryleigh’s head starts to spin and her movements grow jerky and uncoordinated, but she continues to propel herself to the surface - she isn’t giving up now, not after everything. 

 

With a final burst of movement, the water parts and Ryleigh breaks the surface, gasping and coughing. Her lungs burn and she chokes on saltwater as she tries to take in more cold air. Her ears clear of water and the silence is gone - all she can her is screaming. 

 

_ I need to find Rukiya. _

 

Ryleigh shakes the fog from her head and tries to focus. The water is icy, so cold that it makes her skin burn and her chest feel tight, but she fights the numbness. Ahead, she spots something large; the water breaks against it, making the surface shiny. 

 

Swimming towards it, it looks like a huge slab of wood - maybe it was part of the wooden upholstery, or a large door. It has a few lengths of rope tangled around it, looping through the wood somehow. Most importantly, it looks like it’ll hold someone’s weight. She swims towards it and pushes it as far out as she can, away from the mass of people. All she can do is hope that nobody else claims it until she can return. Then, turning back to the churning water, she swims back into the chaos. She struggles, her limbs feeling heavy without a lifejacket and her broken ribs making it hard to breathe. 

 

“Rukiya!” Ryleigh calls out, hoping she can be heard above the other screams. She swims deeper into the fray, following her instincts, feeling that magnetic pull she’s always had towards Rukiya. To her left, she sees a man climb on top of someone with lifebelt, forcing them under water, and Ryleigh knows its her. 

 

“Rukiya!” Ryleigh yells again, swimming as hard as she can, rage making her faster. “Get off her. Get off!”

 

The man holds on stubbornly, and Ryleigh does the only thing she can. She throws an elbow, catching the man in the face, and he falls back into the water. Rukiya surfaces again, sputtering. 

 

“Rukiya, are you okay?” Ryleigh sees Rukiya’s eyes focus on her. 

 

“Ryleigh?” Rukiya reaches out, grasping Ryleigh arm. “Gods, I thought I lost you. Our hands slipped and you went under, and-”

 

“I know, but I’m here, and I need you to swim, okay?” Rukiya nods and Ryleigh grabs hold of her lifejacket. She starts kicking in the direction that she came from. They need to get back to the door. Ryleigh knows how little time they have until the cold truly kicks in - until everyone who stays in the water freezes to death. 

 

Ryleigh’s legs feel like dead weight as she leads Rukiya through the mass of thrashing bodies. She’s relying more heavily on the buoyancy of Rukiya’s lifebelt than she’d like to admit.

 

“It’s s-so cold.” Rukiya’s lip are taking on a bluish tint and her breath is coming in short gasps. Ryleigh kicks harder, hoping to get them there faster. She needs to get Rukiya out of the water. 

 

“I know, Rukiya. Keep swimming, okay? We’re almost there.”

 

Miraculously, Ryleigh spots the slab of wood as they near the edge of the crowd; it’s still vacant. Spurred on by the urgency of the situation, Ryleigh speeds up, pulling Rukiya with her. 

 

Ryleigh grasps at the edge with uncooperative hands, gripping onto one of the pieces of rope. “Here. Get up on this.” She steadies the wood as Rukiya pulls herself up. Ryleigh holds her breath as it settles - only letting it out when the door still sits above the water. It holds Rukiya’s weight and that’s what matters - Rukiya will be okay. The thickness of the wood is uneven, so one end dips dangerously into the water, but the opposite edge seems to be a thick frame and it makes up the difference. 

 

Rukiya reaches a hand out to Ryleigh, holding it over the space between them. “Y-you too,” she stammers out. Ryleigh tests it, pulling her upper body onto the edge, but it teeters dangerously and almost tips over.

 

Ryleigh slides back off into the icy water; it compresses her lungs as she shakes her head. “N-no, it won’t hold my weight too.”

 

“Ryleigh…” Rukiya looks at her fiercely, a flash of warning in her eyes. 

 

The cold water feels like it’s stealing all the heat from her limbs, making Ryleigh’s muscles seize up as she treads water, but she won’t topple the door and risk Rukiya’s life. “No, Rukiya. It w-won’t hold both us - one side isn’t s-strong enough.” 

 

Rukiya is shaking violently now, her wet clothes clinging to her. “Ryleigh, g-get on.” 

 

“I can’t. I’ll b-be fine. They’ll bring the b-boats back soon, they only rowed away for the suction, but they’ll c-come back.” Ryleigh’s skin is rough with goosebumps, pointless as they are. 

 

Rukiya shakes her head, still pulling Ryleigh’s arm, her fingers grasping at Ryleigh’s wet sleeve. “I’m n-not going to let y-you freeze to death while I sit up here.”

 

“I’ll b-be fine-” Ryleigh repeats.

 

“I-if you stay there, you’ll die. You said it yourself, everyone in the water only has 30 minutes before they f-freeze.”

 

“As long as you’re-” 

 

Ryleigh’s words are cut short as Rukiya slides off the edge of the door and into the freezing water.

 

“Rukiya! W-what are you doing? Get back on.”

 

“No. If you’re in the water, so am I. I-I could have gotten on a lifeboat with Connell, and I-I didn’t, Ryleigh. I didn’t run through the bowels of the ship to find you so y-you could sacrifice yourself. I’m n-not doing this without you.” 

 

Ryleigh watches Rukiya’s teeth chatter as her body almost convulses with shivers, fruitlessly trying to keep itself warm. The ferocity of her speech startles Ryleigh and she knows it’s true - Rukiya could have escaped the icy water and chose not to. She’s in neck-deep freezing water for Ryleigh, and Ryleigh won’t let her die. 

 

“Okay. O-okay, I’ll try to get on again,” Ryleigh says.

 

It takes a few minutes - too many for Ryleigh’s comfort - but soon they’re both climbing onto the slab of wood, and after a few tense seconds, it holds both their weights. Ryleigh is perched on the uneven side that dips into the icy water, which laps at her legs and back, but at least Rukiya safely out of the water now.

 

Rukiya immediately pulls her closer, tangling their legs together. “We n-need to share body heat. K-keep moving.” Ryleigh squirms closer until their noses touch, their bodies molded together in as many places as possible. Ryleigh’s teeth start to chatter as well, and she’s shivering madly. 

 

Ryleigh closes her eyes and prays that some of the rescue boats will have mercy - that they’ll actually return for the survivors. 

 

The minutes pass and the screams of the people around them start to die away. There’s a man clinging to a wooden barrel, blowing a shrill whistle over and over again, yelling for the lifeboats to return, but eventually, he’s silenced by the cold too. 

 

“It’s getting s-so quiet,” Rukiya mumbles.

 

“It’s j-just taking them some t-time to get the boats together, s-so they can return,” Ryleigh says, her breath coming in short spurts.  _ Damn these broken ribs. _

 

“I-I’m so cold.” Rukiya’s teeth chatter and Ryleigh fruitlessly blows into Rukiya’s hands, trying to warm them. 

 

“Focus on me,  _ l'auorphiem _ . Focus on me.” Ryleigh kisses her gently - first on Rukiya’s lips, then her nose, finally pressing them to her forehead.  “Rukiya… I-I need you to know that w-winning that ticket was the best thing that e-ever happened to me,” Ryleigh whispers, “I-it brought me to you, and I-I’m so thankful for t-that.” 

 

“I’m t-thankful for that t-too, Ry. Y-you changed my life… you c-changed me.” Ryleigh sees tears spring in Rukiya’s eyes, she thinks this is a goodbye. 

 

“I’m j-just trying to distract you from the cold, I-I’m not saying goodbye,” Ryleigh stutters, smiling. She pulls Rukiya closer, feeling her relax into her chest. 

 

Ryleigh’s eyes close again and she hopes the boats come soon, because she’s in a lot of pain and she can’t die here. Not after what Rukiya told Ryleigh about Rinan. She refuses to leave her alone again. 

 

\---

It’s so quiet. It seems like only moments ago that the water around them was churning frantically, the air rent with pleas for help and frightened screams. Now, there’s only deadly silence.

When Rukiya’s eyes focus somewhere over Ryleigh’s shoulder, she’s met with a sea of still, white bodies. Men, women, children – nobody spared from the freezing water. She and Ryleigh float like an island in a mass graveyard.

Her eyes shift back to Ryleigh’s face. Ryleigh’s eyes are closed, Rukiya notes with worry, and she can see frost on her delicate eyelashes. She looks pale – much too pale. Rukiya feels a shot of fear.

“Ryleigh.” Her voice comes out in a croak, quiet and raspy. She tries again, louder this time.

“Ryleigh!” there’s no response. Heart pounding now, Rukiya shakes her rapidly.

_ No. No. No. Wake up. _

“Ryleigh, p-please, please wake u-up!” Her voice is loud with panic, and it only starts to abate when she sees Ryleigh’s brow furrow, and the steam of her breath as she exhales with a soft groan. Rukiya might have cried with relief if every liquid in her body didn’t feel frozen.

“Look at m-me, Ryleigh. Open your eyes.” Ryleigh’s eyes crack open, unfocused and groggy. She stares listlessly at Rukiya’s mouth for a moment before she blinks a few times and her eyes meet Rukiya’s.

Rukiya kisses her forehead. “Y-you can’t fall a-asleep. We need to s-stay awake, for when the b-boats come. Okay?”

Ryleigh’s voice is scratchy as well when she answers. “Okay.”

Rukiya can tell that Ryleigh is struggling. Ryleigh’s body has seen a lot of abuse in the last few hours, between her arrest and everything it took to get them here, and Rukiya guesses she’s only being kept alert by adrenaline and the fear of losing her.

_ I need to keep her awake. _

“Ry, t-tell me about all the things we’re g-going to do when we get t-to Vyon.” Rukiya smooths her hand over Ryleigh’s frozen hair. She can’t feel the cold anymore and she’s not sure if she’s grateful or not. 

Ryleigh manages a smile. It causes a small split in her dry lower lip and warm blood fills the crack, but she doesn’t seem to notice the pain. 

“E-eat some hot chowder i-in Muyar Bay. T-then maybe a warm b-bath - together,” Ryleigh chuckles, but it sounds pained. Rukiya can see it in her mind, a small inn in the bay serving helpings of chowder, and a cozy room. 

“That s-sounds wonderful. What else?”

Ryleigh’s eyes start to drift closed, and Rukiya cups her cheek. “Ryleigh, tell m-me more.”

“W-we’ll travel to R-Riverrun, b-but I don’t know w-what’s there, so you’ll h-have to tell me what we c-can do,” Ryleigh’s voice cracks slightly.

“We can go t-to the boardwalk. I-It’s really romantic, with a-all kinds of food and m-music, artisans o-of all kinds selling t-things. It’s such a b-beautiful city, it’s the type of p-place you’d love.”

Ryleigh nods. Her eyes close again, and Rukiya shakes her shoulder. 

“Stay with me, Ry. S-sing to me?”

“W-what?” Ryleigh seems confused. 

“Sing to m-me, Ryleigh. Please? I-I can’t stand the silence.”

“...okay.” Ryleigh takes a pained breath, and quietly starts to sing. Rukiya feels herself smile as she recognizes the song. 

“Come Josephine… in my flying machine…” Ryleigh’s voice cracks on the higher note, and she pauses, exhaustion showing in her features. Rukiya joins her.

“Going up she goes…” Ryleigh’s voice blends with hers again. “Up she goes…” She feels like the version of herself that sang this song with Ryleigh on the deck of the Titanic is a world away now. She had been so unsure if she was making the right choice about not taking the throne and too scared to admit that she was falling in love with the woman wrapped in her arms. 

As Ryleigh’s singing trails off into muted sniffles, Rukiya hears something else. It sounds like splashing - rhythmic splashing, stark against the oppressive silence. After a moment, it stops, and Rukiya’s hope dies down. 

_ I must be going insane. Does hypothermia make you hear things? _

“I can’t feel my body,” Ryleigh’s voice sounds small, and almost defeated. 

“I know, sweetheart. I know. Just hold on a little longer.” Rukiya finds herself saying it despite her suspicion that there will be no rescue. It’s harder to form words now, her tongue feeling heavy and slow. Ryleigh’s voice sounds muted, like Rukiya’s ears are full of static. She shakes her head to clear it as Ryleigh shifts closer, the water lapping at each of them as the wood settles again. Ryleigh touches their noses together, her breath coming in short puffs. 

“I-I plan to w-write a strongly w-worded letter to White S-Star after all this,” Ryleigh whispers with humor.

Rukiya lets out a choked laugh. “I’m so h-happy you’re h-here with me.”

Suddenly, someone’s voice rings out over the still water, clear as a bell even through the fog in Rukiya’s head. 

“Is there anyone alive out there?”

\---

Everything feels…muffled. Like it’s coming from a long distance, or like she’s still underwater. Ryleigh is vaguely aware of motion around her, of something entering her field of vision, but it’s so hard to concentrate. She’s so cold and in a lot of pain.

She only starts to notice her surroundings when she feels Rukiya’s hand leave hers.

_ No… no. _ She needs to stay with Rukiya. She can’t let go of her hand.  _ I promised I wouldn’t leave her. _

She struggles to focus, reaching out to hold onto Rukiya. “W-where are you-”

Rukiya takes her hands again, leaning close so that Ryleigh can focus on her face. She’s deadly pale and her dark hair is frozen in tangles, but her eyes are bright again, brighter than they’ve been since before they went into the water. She’s saying something, and Ryleigh struggles to listen.

“Ryleigh. Ryleigh, there’s a boat. We h-have to make noise.”

_ A boat? _

“Ryleigh, sweetheart, f-focus on me. We need to m-make noise. We n-need them to hear us.”

_ Make noise. _

Rukiya starts to splash at the water beside her, calling out in a quiet voice, and Ryleigh moves her frozen limbs until her hands touch the water. She flails as much as she can and the water feels like it’s burning her fingers.

“It’s not w-working. They’re r-rowing away, no… come back,” Rukiya sounds scared again, and Ryleigh feels something inside her fire up in response.

_ Not working. Have to be louder.  _

Opening her mouth, Ryleigh tries to yell, but all that comes out is a broken whisper.

“H-help. Here… we’re…” As she splashes her hand in the water, Ryleigh spots the metal cuff still fixed on her wrist. With a quick movement, she hits it on the wood, and it makes a loud clack.

Rukiya startles at the loud sound. “Do that again. Hard, hit it hard.” Ryleigh does, raising her wrist and pounding it over and over into the wood, the sound reverberating over the sea of bodies. She musters every bit of strength she has left and hits metal onto wood until she can feel pain reverberating up into her arm, cutting through the numbness with sharp pulses. The movement brings her voice back, and she raises it as much as she can with each hit. She has no idea if she’s actually forming words or just yelling nonsense, but it doesn’t matter, as long as they’re heard.

And then, finally, finally, a flashlight beam swings around to shine on them.

“Over here! We’ve got survivors! Turn the boat around, there’s movement over there!” 

Even as Ryleigh hears the words she doesn’t comprehend them, she keeps hitting and hitting until Rukiya grabs her wrist. “T-They’re coming, Ry. They’re coming for us. W-we did it.” Rukiya is delirious, holding Ryleigh’s wrist and repeating the phrase until the boat glides by, close enough to touch. 

 

Ryleigh feels hands reaching for her, pulling her up, but she pushes them off. “N-no, get Rukiya f-first.” 

And then she’s lying on solid wood, flashlights bright in her eyes, as blankets are wrapped around her. A small but well-built woman is rubbing her arms, while also yelling instructions.  _ Where’s Rukiya? _

She sees her being hauled out of the water, dripping and coughing. Ryleigh lurches towards her. Her knees drag painfully on the uneven bottom of the boat but she doesn’t care – everything is fuzzy except for Rukiya. Rukiya kept her alive. She takes off her own blanket and puts it over Rukiya’s shoulders, who immediately protests against it. Ryleigh takes her face in her hands, smiling. She’s alive, and real, and they’re out of the water.

Time seems to blur after that. Ryleigh and Rukiya lie together under their blankets, as a few other people are pulled into the boat. The stars above them shine brightly and someone hands them a flask. The liquid burns Ryleigh’s throat and warms her from the inside. The world comes into sharper focus, and Ryleigh takes another swig before she gives it to Rukiya.

“I think… that’s everyone. There’s no more.” The woman says heavily from the bow of the little craft. She doesn’t hide her pain as she looks out on what Ryleigh can now see are hundreds upon hundreds of bodies.

“W-why did it take you s-so long to come back? W-why did the rest l-leave us to die?” Ryleigh asks, surprising herself. Her voice is still scratchy, but it’s audible.

“I… I can’t really answer that, not for them. They were afraid people would pull the boats under, I think. Some of us wanted to go, but… people were scared.” 

“And w-what made your boat come back?” Ryleigh’s voice is stronger now. 

“Thank Gunnloda Frostbeard for that. That woman is more terrifying than the threat of death, I swear.” 

Gunnloda. Of course. Ryleigh should have known that despite the ship going under, Gunnloda Frostbeard would be truly unsinkable. 

“Thank you,” Ryleigh says with tears in her eyes. 

The woman shakes her head. “Don’t. Don’t thank me, we could have done so much more.”

“Maybe. But y-you saved our lives, so thank you,” Rukiya says, her voice stronger now too.

The woman is quiet at that. Quietly, so quietly that Ryleigh almost doesn’t hear it, she whispers to the dark as they row away from the scene.

“We waited too long. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.”

Ryleigh nods solemnly. She thinks of all the people who are dead and the people she couldn’t help like Urrak, and Seirixori. “I don’t think any of us will.”

After that, the only sounds Ryleigh hears are the slap of the oars on the water and Rukiya’s breathing beside her. She pulls her closer, needing the reminder. They’re alive. She still has no sensation in her hands or feet and she can only just start to feel the ends of her frozen hair starting to thaw and drip down her back, but they’re alive.

Soon enough, Ryleigh can see the outline of a small fleet of lifeboats on the horizon. The sky is starting to lighten, and Ryleigh rests her cheek on the side of the boat as she looks at them all. The survivors huddle together against the cold, some of them looking towards their boat with hope, others with guilt. A few look on with anger. Ryleigh feels all of those things too, but anger is the first emotion that hits her.

_ You left us. You all left us. _

She knows that there weren’t enough boats for everyone. But there’s still room here, Ryleigh can see it. They could have saved more. They could have done more and they didn’t. Gunnloda’s boat is at the front of the fleet, her eyes eagerly scanning the survivors. When their eyes meet, her smile is undeniably bright, but then Ryleigh’s eyes flick to the person holding Gunnloda’s hand. 

Ryleigh lets out a soul-wracking, overwhelmed sob that echoes over the still water - it’s Seirixori. As their boat draws nearer Gunnloda’s, Seirixori clamors into Ryleigh’s boat, nearly tackling her in her haste. They lean their foreheads together, both of them crying and too overwhelmed with joy for words. Rukiya lays gentle, soothing kisses on Ryleigh’s shoulders as the two friends embrace. 

Ryleigh feels like she can breathe properly for the first time in hours.

\---

While Ryleigh sits stoically awake and holds Seirixori’s hand for the remainder of the night, Rukiya dozes on Ryleigh’s shoulder, the evening finally catching up to her. She feels exhausted. The few times she starts drifting into a real sleep she jerks awake at the sound of the sea lapping the boat, half-convinced she and Ryleigh are still in the water, terrified that this was all some sort of dying fever dream. Each time, she reaches wildly for Ryleigh with still-numb hands, and each time Ryleigh tightens her arm around her and kisses her forehead, grounding her firmly in reality.

As the horizon turns pink and a pale sunlight starts to illuminate their tired faces, Rukiya is startled by loud yelling. A few of the crewmen are standing up, waving emergency flares. Following their eyeline, Rukiya spots it – a ship approaching. Safety. It’s small and plain, much smaller than the Titanic, but it’s the most beautiful thing Rukiya has ever seen.

_ Well, besides Ryleigh _ , Rukiya thinks as Ryleigh smiles down at her, pointing to the rescue ship.

Even climbing up the swinging rope ladders with frozen hands isn’t enough to dampen Rukiya’s relief at getting onto something solid again. She feels like death and she absolutely knows she’s going to get sick once she has time to relax, but Ryleigh is behind her. Seirixori is too, and somehow, miraculously, everyone she’s come to care about is going to be okay.

She’s vaguely aware of more blankets being put on her and someone handing her a steaming mug of something, but everything is blurry except for Ryleigh’s strong grip. Even when a medic tries to separate them to treat Ryleigh’s injuries, Rukiya refuses to let go. Gunnloda also doesn’t allow herself to be away from Seirixori for too long. It’s a new but interesting development. Rukiya likes them both and she’s just happy Seirixori made it, for Ryleigh’s sake.

Most people, it seems, have only a grasping idea of the enormity of the disaster. Either that, or they’re unable to accept the reality of the death toll. Even Rukiya struggles to comprehend it, until two officers from their rescue ship walk by and she overhears the final count of Titanic survivors brought onto the ship.

“So that’s 202 from First Class, 118 from Second Class. Have you made a tally of steerage passengers?”

“Yes, sir. A hundred seventy-eight.”

“And crew?”

“Two hundred and twelve crewmen aboard, sir.”

“And that puts the total at?”

“Only 710.”

“Tricis...” The man rubs his eyes tiredly. “Right. Go find the passenger manifest, and start recording names. We’ll need to identify the dead.”

The men pass by and Rukiya reels in shock, trying to process that horrifying math. Seven hundred and ten, out of over 2200. Fifteen hundred people died that night, either trapped on the ship as it sank or in the water. Outside of a war, she’s never heard of that many people dying in one fell swoop. She feels the pain of it all at once, the pain of 1500 people who were failed by a corporation, their bodies left floating on the open ocean.

As she catches her breath, Ryleigh emerges from the infirmary and comes immediately to Rukiya’s side. She looks at Rukiya in alarm, not having heard the officers talking.

“What’s wrong?”

Rukiya’s composure is swiftly evaporating, and Ryleigh’s gentle concern is only making it go faster. “Fifteen hundred people died. Only 700 of us were rescued.”

“Gods…” Ryleigh breathes, pulling her close. Rukiya tucks her head into Ryleigh’s shoulder, breathing deep and trying to calm down. In her periphery, Rukiya sees Seirixori stand up and come over to them.

“All those people. And even the people here, like us, they lost everything. It’s not right,” Seirixori says. 

As Rukiya breathes against Ryleigh’s skin, she looks up towards the nearby deck stairs, and her eyes fall on an entirely unwelcome figure. Connell Barham, his nose clearly broken and purple from where she punched him, is descending from the upper decks and looking around determinedly.

“Shit,” Rukiya whispers, immediately reaching to the blanket at her shoulders and pulling it up around her head like a hood. “Don’t look around.”

“What?” Ryleigh, to her credit, stifles her obvious impulse to turn around and look. “Why?”

“Connell is here. He’s probably looking for me.”

“How in the hells-” Ryleigh’s question is cut off by Rukiya walking quickly over to a small group of other survivors and sitting down among them, pulling Ryleigh with her.

“Cover your face.” She pulls her own blanket over Ryleigh’s shoulders as well, pulling it up and turning away from Connell. “He’ll recognize your hair.”

Together they huddle with bated breath. Rukiya chances a quick look past their shelter of bodies, and sees Connell with his back to them. Seirixori is glaring daggers at him; it makes her smile. A uniformed man approaches him, seeming concerned.

“Sir, I don’t think you’ll find any of your people down here. This is all steerage.” Connell waves him off, still sweeping the deck with his eyes. He passes over them without a second glance. To him, they’re just two more lowly steerage passengers. The person that he’s looking for - Badru Moonstream - is gone.

Finally, he seems to make up his mind and nods to himself, heading back up to rejoin the first class. Rukiya can’t tell whether he’s disappointed or relieved. She does know, however, that his part in her life is over.

By the time they get a glimpse of land again, they’ve been on the rescue ship for two days. Rukiya has had trouble sleeping since their rescue from the icy water. Luckily, every time she wakes, Ryleigh is there to hold her and reassure her they’re okay. Ryleigh’s ribs are mending too, thanks to the practitioners aboard.

When the rescue ship pulls into port, Ryleigh’s eyes grow excited. Rukiya beams at her, her heart feeling light as she asks, “Are you ready for that bowl of chowder?” 

“I think I also mentioned a warm bath together,” Ryleigh teases, pulling Rukiya close and kissing her.

“Why are you two always being gross?” Seirixori’s voice interrupts their moment before it can grow heated.

“Seriously,  _ h _ _ omashoc _ ?” Ryleigh says as Gunnloda laughs. “We’ve shared a room with you two for two days.” 

Seirixori raises her hands. “Okay, truce?” 

“Never!” Ryleigh yells, grabbing Seirixori and twirling her around. They both fall to the deck in a fit of giggles. Rukiya sees Ryleigh wince as they hit the hard deck.

“Ryleigh, you’re still injured. Can you two act your age?”

They both look at her and yell together, “Never!” 

Rukiya watches them with a smile on her face. Ryleigh stands first, offering her hand to Seirixori, who takes it and stands too. Rukiya holds out her hand to Ryleigh as she approaches, pulling her close and continuing their kiss from earlier.  _ Gods, she almost lost this. _

Before they disembark, a man with a clipboard approaches them. 

“Can I take your names please?” 

Gunnloda and Seirixori rattle off their names and move down the ramp. Then he looks expectantly at Ryleigh and Rukiya. 

“Ryleigh and Rukiya Alastair,” Ryleigh answers for them. He jots down their names without a second glance. 

As they move down the ramp and into the crowd, Rukiya pulls Ryleigh to stop. “Why’d you give him your name?” 

“You told me that Badru Moonstream died on the Titanic, which means you’re only Rukiya now. I figured since you didn’t have a surname, you could use mine until you decide on one.” Ryleigh nervously shifts from one foot to the other, but she’s smiling. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, unless you want it to, but… we have time to figure that out now, don’t we?” 

“We do, Ry.” Rukiya cups Ryleigh’s face in her hands and kisses her. It starts with slow, gentle and tentative kisses, but quickly escalates. Rukiya’s hands move from Ryleigh’s face and tangle in her long blonde hair, while Ryleigh’s hands perch on Rukiya’s hips, pulling her close until they’re flush together. 

“Gods, can you two not wait until we get to the inn!” Seirixori shouts at them from a few feet away.

Their kiss breaks and Ryleigh rests her forehead against Rukiya’s, they both chuckle before pulling apart. Ryleigh takes Rukiya’s hand, dragging her towards Seirixori and Gunnloda. They don’t have a lot of money - they only have the clothes on their backs, and basically nothing else - but somehow, Rukiya feels like she has everything she needs when Ryleigh’s hand is in hers. 

  
  



End file.
